


EYES NOSE LIPS

by onibeni



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Claiming Bites, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Licking, Love Bites, Mating Bites, Non-Consensual Touching, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onibeni/pseuds/onibeni
Summary: This story takes place a little bit after the start of Episode 3. I can't say this has no spoilers. Some of the dialogue are verbatim from the game. But mostly, it's a re-write of the situations from Episode 3.Not entirely spoiler-free.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar x Female Prefect
Comments: 25
Kudos: 150





	1. STOLEN

**Author's Note:**

> Twisted Wonderland is very inclusive with the MCs gender. But, because this is my story and I'm using my OC/MC, I'd like to give you a heads up that my character is female. I will also be mentioning her name, and will be describing her accordingly. I'm not using ____ or y/n for this story. 
> 
> Translating Leona's cadence to english (which starts in my head at first) is very very awkward for me still. Also, I change from referring to the MC as "the prefect" to the original way the characters refer to the MC, which is kantokusei or kantokusei-chan. 
> 
> I just think that writing "the prefect" sounds so dry? And all the personality of how the different characters remix her title is lost in translation. I'm also a huge fan of honorifics so I'm not omitting those~ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my attempt to write. It's been a while and this is mostly to alleviate my many feelings for Leona.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> New NOTE: I took Taeyang's song "Eyes Nose Lips" as the title because it was the only thing in my head that felt and sounded appropriate. I'm still looking to see how this story goes but I'm really hoping this would be the basis for all my Leona x Asami fanficions to come in the future.

Her deal with Azul was a problematic exchange. Simply because she was handing over the Ramshackle dorm as collateral. And not to mention, she needed about two weeks to complete all the tasks on Azul’s list. 

Ace and Deuce were kind enough to offer their room in the Heartslabyul dorm. But they were already boarding with two other people and to add Grim and herself in, was just a recipe for disaster. 

“You can sleep on the floor — or you can share a bed with me, or Deuce…” Ace laughed at the sight of Asami’s red face. 

“It was just a joke!” Ace teased with a big grin. 

“Do you really want to squeeze these two in with four other people?” Jack grumbled while rubbing the back of his head. Something he did whenever he was nervous or when thinking. Asami had been spending a lot of time with him trying to figure out a way to help the students that have been trapped under Azul’s contract. For the past few days, they’ve grown closer. 

“You can stay in Savanaclaw…” Jack muttered under his breath. A soft, almost non-existent whisper. 

  
  


***

It was almost midnight, and with nowhere to stay, Asami and Grim followed Jack back to his dorm. Jack looked at the prefect, and noticed the worried look on her face. Just before they passed the hall of mirrors towards Savanaclaw, he assured her that Savanclaw’s dorm leader, Leona, still owed them for their help during the magift tournament. Staying with them would be the best option for now. 

Asami relaxed a bit and thanked Jack for his help. Twirling the side of her hair with her finger, there was a worried smile on her face. 

Being transported from the human world and accidentally ending up in Twisted Wonderland with no one, nothing and no magic, Asami worked hard to make the Ramshackle dorm a temporary home — a sanctuary. And being driven out of that dorm made her worried not only about the future but the present. 

As the party arrived in Savanaclaw dorms to ask for the dorm leader’s permission, they were greeted with a scowl from Leona Kingscholar himself. 

“No—“ Leona growled. Waving his hand at Asami and Grim in a dismissive manner. 

“We don’t allow pets in this dorm.” Leona crossed his legs and leaned back on the couch barely even looking at them. Jack spoke of the quagmire with Azul and the Ramshackle dorm but Leona barely acknowledged what he was saying. 

The words weren’t registering on Leona’s head. They were useless noises he wished to escape from. And why would he help a human? There wasn’t any merit to helping her. Even then, with any merit, he won’t be getting what he wanted. No matter how hard he tried or how great of a mage he’d become. Nothing can give him what he wanted. 

_ To be king? Never. _

His emerald eyes finally settled on her. She was awfully quiet and hid half of herself behind Jack. As he was explaining what was happening, her hand was tugging at his sleeve softly. It was a visual indication that she was scared. 

_ Scared of him _ ? Most probably. 

Asami’s eyes were tired and worried. But when he finally spoke, they became curious and bright — 

“Why did a human like you, with no magic to offer make a deal with that octopus jerk?” His eyebrows were raised — clearly waiting for an acceptable answer. 

Asami spoke softly but firmly. “I wanted to help my friends… It was the only thing I could think of…” She looked away, clearly embarrassed. 

She felt powerless. She could’ve thought of something else. There were other options. But more time wasn’t added to the table. Now, she was even begging for a place to stay. She returned her gaze to Leona and looked straight into his eyes. 

“You still owe us…” It was as if resolve pumped from the ground into her body. Leona found himself smirking and waving his hands dismissively once again. 

“You can stay here but we don’t have any clean rooms. They’re all filled with junk.” Leona sighed, the conversation was painfully long. He wanted to go back to sleep. Ruggie overheard the conversation and chuckled. “You guys can stay in Leona-san’s room then~ shishishishi” 

“AAaaaaa????” Leona growled at Ruggie, and Asami found herself jumping behind Jack. Leona Kingscholar was scary and rude. He had this menacing look on his eyes. He towered over her like some beast ready to devour its prey. Asami found herself gulping at the thought of sharing a room with him. Jack noticed the prefect clinging to his coat and he assured her that staying with Leona would probably be the best thing they can settle with at the moment.

After a heated argument, Leona eventually caved and showed Asami and Grim to his room. “If you make a mess I’ll throw you out. If you disturb my sleep, I’ll eat you.” 

He immediately jumped into bed and fell asleep. 

Asami looked at Grim and sighed. 

At least for now, they had a place to stay. 

  
  
  


****

Asami woke in the middle of the night. Grim was sound asleep and was snoring as quietly as possible. She looked over at the bed and saw Leona’s sleeping figure. Quietly, she walked slowly outside the room and into the open area outside the lounge. 

Asami sat on the couch just by the pool with her eyes fixated on the water coloured by lights. It’s been almost a month since she found herself in Twisted Wonderland. There wasn’t any clue or any new information from the Headmaster as to when and how she could go back to the human world. It’s been fun meeting people in Night Raven College, but every day, Asami became more anxious thinking if she can ever go back to her realm. 

Savanaclaw looked and felt like a completely different world from Ramshackle. There, it was cold and the smell of wood lingered. It’s also usually dark and the hallways are covered in persistent cobwebs and dust. No wonder ghosts liked it there. 

But here, it was different. 

The buildings were made of giant stones. There were wild plants and colorful tapestry everywhere. And they had a gym just across the pool. 

As the cool midnight breeze blew in, Asami held her shawl closer as she felt the chill embrace her skin. She closed her eyes, remembering the bickering from the early evening. 

Leona Kingscholar did not try. He walked around with a dissatisfied look on his face. Was it boredom? Was it disappointment? Did he despise humans? So many questions ran through her mind even more than usual that night. She felt restless and uneasy. 

But as she closed her eyes, all she could recall were the dim glitter in Leona’s emerald eyes. 

****

Leona woke earlier than usual. It was still dark. He reached for his phone to check the time. It was 4:15 am — too early. Too early for anything.    
  


He rubbed his eye and looked at the floor where the futons were settled. Only the ‘racoon’ was visible. He looked around his room to see where the girl had been. 

No girl. The other half of the futon and sheets were already folded. 

To let a person from another dorm stay in  _ his _ room; a human, a non-magic student, and to top all of that off, a human girl — Leona rubbed the back of his head as he let out a low grunt. Mentally preparing himself for the chaos that was to come in the next few days, he put on his leather vest and gloves then walked out leaving Grim snoring happily. 

  
  


****

  
  


Leona couldn’t remember the last time someone actually cooked in the dorms. Savanaclaw was filled with athletic students; rowdy, wild athletic students. They were busy doing any of the three: causing a ruckus, training for the next Magift tournament, or just simply lounging about the vicinity. 

His legs walked him to the kitchen. Hoping he could find something to eat since the school cafeteria wasn’t ever open that early. He clicked his tongue and cursed. Why was he awake so early?

Upon approaching the kitchen, Leona stopped as he got a whiff of something delicious. It smelled like meat being sauteéd with onions and garlic. Allured by the scent, he hurried towards the source and found  _ her _ . 

He looked around surprised to see the kitchen — the Savanaclaw kitchen clean. The island countertops are actually visible and not filled with trash and dishes; and there she was, a pan in one hand and a pair of chopsticks with the other. 

Leona approached only to step on what seemed to be a trash bag secured tight with a knot— alerting Asami of his presence. 

“Hey…” Leona tried his best at what seemed like a greeting. He didn’t know what was appropriate. “You’re up early…” He had a chance to look at her face as she faced him. 

“Good Morning, Dorm Leader. I hope I didn’t wake you” Asami continued to sear the mini sausages as Leona walked over to the bar stools across the stove. He sat down, eyes on her. Asami could feel his stare but decided to continue with her task. 

Leona noticed small boxes on top of what looked like coloured sheets. Five small containers each divided into small portions of what looked like chopped vegetables and rice. Leona walked closer to inspect the small containers. 

“What are you doing so early in the morning?” He didn’t notice how small she was and how small her face was until he was actually standing next to her.

Her eyes were focused on the pan, carnelian with a deep red centre. Her eyes were big and curious. One side of her hair clipped to the side as she worked her way in the kitchen. Like the early morning sun rising from the horizons of the savanna. The golden sun winning over the darkness.Her dark hair and bright eyes reminded him of the many mornings he woke up to. It gave Leona a chance to relax around her.

Asami smiled at him, finished the mini sausages and settled the portions along with the vegetables and rice resting on the small containers. “Lunchboxes… for everyone.” 

She carefully picked pieces of meat and sliced chicken onto the biggest container out of the five. Securing the lid, and wrapping it with a yellow handkerchief, she raised the box towards Leona with a smile. “You’re sticking your neck out for us. I’m sorry to trouble you. I thought I’d make you guys lunch while we stay here as my way of saying thanks.” 

Leona watched her as she tucked the side of her fringe back behind her ear. The kitchen was filled with a delicious aroma that made his stomach grumble. Asami let out a small chuckle and gestured for him to sit down. “I also made breakfast.” 

She didn’t need to cook. The school cafeteria provided food for all the students. But Leona would admit that he was often hungry before the damn cafeteria opened. Maybe that was one of the reasons his mornings didn’t excite him among other things. 

Asami placed a plate in front him. Grilled salmon with cherry tomatoes, a small portion of salad and some sunny side-up eggs on the side. She also got her plate, but she was conscious enough to ask for permission if she could sit with him. Leona let out a low grunt. “You made the food, so sit down and eat.” Softly murmuring ‘thank you for the food’ as he dug into his early breakfast. 

Asami watched him carefully. His dark brown hair was tied loosely behind him and his braids fell on the side of his face. His deep-set eyes looked like they were still half asleep, she couldn’t blame him — it was barely 5 in the morning after all. But something about the way he casually ate breakfast made him less intimidating to her eyes. Her tense shoulders relaxed a bit and she finished her early breakfast quietly next to him. 

  
  


****

“A…  _ Bento _ ?” Ruggie and Jack held the small lunchbox wrapped in yellow and white handkerchiefs in their hands, unsure what to do with it. 

“It’s a lunch box. But if you don’t feel like eating it, that’s okay.” Asami wore a weak smile. She clearly didn’t get much sleep. 

Ruggie initially suggested they ‘stayed as the help’ because he saw the opportunity of him having some free time in the next two weeks while the prefect and the ‘racoon’ did his usual errands for Leona.  _ Leona-san is used to having servants live with him _ was what he thought. But he didn’t expect the prefect to be so diligent. And now, she’s even making lunch boxes for them? Ruggie smiled a happy smile and thanked Asami for the free lunch. Jack followed and thanked Asami but added that she didn’t need to include him with the batch, but he appreciated the gesture. 

****

The day passed by as usual. Classes in the morning then flying lessons just before lunch. Asami usually sat by the benches whenever it was time for flying lessons. Grim and she might be enrolled as one student but it didn’t change the fact that she had no magic in her body. Flying was out of the question. 

During lunch time, Asami would usually hang out at the cafeteria with Grim, Ace and Deuce; but with the lack of sleep and energy, she decided to take a short nap behind the cafeteria. She let Ace know and politely asked him to come by and wake her up fifteen minutes before the bell rings. The boys waved their hands and wished her a good nap. Asami walked towards the last tree by a small pond behind the cafeteria — the most secluded spot she’s found since her first day in Night Raven College. 

Asami sat down on the grass right below the big lone tree, placing her lunchbox down. She forced herself to relax and in just a few minutes, she was fast asleep. 

****

  
  


“Hey! Why is your lunchbox so much bigger than ours?!” Ruggie looked back and forth from his canister to Leona’s — a sour expression on his face. They usually ate lunch together with Jack. 

Leona didn’t answer but as they started eating their small portions of vegetables and meat, he stared at the lunchbox with a raised eyebrow. 

Ruggie noticed Leona’s suspicion and assured him that it was delicious — maybe even better than the Menchi Katsu Deluxe sandwich he was always ordering from the cafeteria. 

“That girl has no magic in her but—” Ruggie started, munching down on his last karaage.“Her cooking can be considered magic..” Jack mumbled with a mouthful. 

  
  


****

Leona didn’t notice when it started, but he would find himself searching for her. 

He would often wake from his nap and as he would breathe in, he would catch the vestiges of her scent. 

Asami would wake up early and she would often leave the room without him even noticing. He won’t be able to see her until they all passed the mirror going to school. 

She would give him a smile and would walk to the opposite direction as Ruggie and him. He wouldn’t say anything — but his ears would twitch, looking up until Grim and her were out of sight. 

Him being a third year didn’t help. Their schedules clashed and there were no chances of them being alone together. Ruggie would be there. Or Jack would be with her. The racoon was always round. It was as if she made all the effort not to be in the same room as him. With that thought, Leona felt a pang on his chest. 

The Savanaclaw dorm also felt much more tame when the prefect and the racoon started hanging around. The usual group of guys would usually make fun of her for having no magic or her ‘pet’. But Asami was able to win them over by making a big batch of curry. Everyone joined in and everyone stopped making fun of the two who once were outsiders. The students also cleaned their rooms more, maybe it’s also Asami’s influence. She was able to keep the kitchen clean, and maintained a certain order in Leona’s room albeit having two shedders sleep there every single night. 

Leona would unconsciously follow her scent. She would usually be in the kitchen or by the pool just staring at the water. He won’t usually say much. But his eyes would follow her. 

  
  


****

Asami tried her best to maintain her distance. She felt Leona Kingscholar’s distaste towards others, especially humans. After a few days of staying at Savanaclaw’s dorm, she was able to get used to navigating everyone’s schedules, whilst helping Ruggie with the chores. 

Ruggie made it a point to let her know when Leona would take his evening run. And at that time, she would do personal things like changing clothes. She would always do it in a hurry, and it clearly stressed her out. She was, after all, sharing a room with Leona Kingscholar. He might be crude, uncouth and scary but he’s still the dorm leader. And he’s still a man. 

Curry Night was a surprising event and everyone seemed to enjoy it. She cannot make lunchboxes for the whole dorm, unfortunately. But the curry night was very much appreciated and she found herself with a few extra pairs of hands whenever she was in the middle of cleaning the dorm rooms. The Savanaclaw dorm residents also stopped being so vicious. Stopped calling them names and would even greet them around school. 

Handing out basic organising skills also earned her a lot of respect from the residents. She was happy to help. And it made her proud when the residents kept their rooms clean. She was sure Leona somewhat noticed. Although, she thought it might just be her imagination. 

  
One week came and passed by quickly. 

“Leona-san… you seem… so calm lately? Are you feeling a cold coming?” Ruggie asked out of the blue during lunch time. They were hanging out on the roof with Jack. Leona looked up at the sky and shrugged his shoulders. He noticed that Ruggie put out the same lunchbox wrapped in a yellow cloth and set it in front of him. 

“This is for you. A special order~!” Ruggie chuckled a bit and turned to Jack who held a bag filled with an assortment of pastries and breads. 

“What about yours?” Leona asked with a raised eyebrow. 

  
  


“No. We told Kantokusei-chan she didn’t need to bother. But she still made one for you. Shishishi.” Ruggie gave him a thumbs up, still maintaining his signature chuckle. 

Leona pushed himself with his elbows and looked at the field below them. He looked over to the direction where the cafeteria stood. His eyes narrowed, as if he was looking for something or rather, someone. Like a predator searching for his next kill.

The rooftop was quiet. And, once students knew they were there, no one dared to share the space. But even though it was a quiet place to enjoy lunch, he couldn’t help but feel irritated. It was as if something in his throat felt itchy. Something irritating stayed with him — he just didn’t know what and he didn’t know why. 

Ruggie was able to pick up on these little hints that the dark-haired prince was unconsciously letting out. His quiet stares — his lack of requests — Ruggie could see it and he sighed in relief. Maybe taking in the Kantokusei and the racoon wasn’t such a bad thing. He didn’t say anything as he watched Leona, eyes far away, a tint of longing suspended in his stares -- his hands holding the lunchbox ever so carefully. 

Which was weird because he would usually drop valuable items such as his wallet, or his phone, even his student ID and magical pen. But his hands held that yellow box ever so delicately, yet tightly. 

A week passed by so quickly and the residents of Savanaclaw found themselves getting so used to Asami’s presence in the dorms. Maybe it was the feminine touch? Maybe it was the food? Perhaps she was able to obtain an obedience potion from the octopus guy, Azul. No one would ever know. But a sense of harmony was felt in the dorms. 

However, Asami continued to stay away. She tried her best to stay the least amount of time in Leona’s room. And she made sure that she wasn’t ever considered dead weight. From helping Ruggie finish half of his chores list, to making lunch boxes, cleaning, and sometimes even helping Jack with his homework, she tried her best. 

One day at lunch time, just as Deuce, Ace and Grim were about to dig into their own lunch trays, Leona Kingscholar himself entered the cafeteria. Gloved hands on both his pockets and his undershirt half opened. His eyes were sharp emeralds; they looked pissed and ready to beat someone. Leona lazily walked towards the middle of the cafeteria and looked like he was searching. He saw the table where the three sat and walked towards them. Leona walked low and heavy strides towards their table, and Ace sat frozen with his mouth open, feeling cold sweat run on the side of his face with his spoon halfway to his mouth. 

“Oi—” the three shrieked unsure why the Savanaclaw dorm leader was coming over to their table during lunch break. 

“Where is she?” he looked around and only saw three lunch trays. “Where’s the herbivore woman?” His tone low and angry, he turned to Deuce for an immediate answer. 

“She— She’s napping, Sir!” Deuce saluted, unconsciously standing up from his seat. 

Leona clicked his tongue. And the trio found themselves feeling colder, throats dry and lips trembling. How can one man have such a menacing aura around him? After a minute or two, Leona let out a growl and walked out of the cafeteria. Once he was out of sight, the trio finally relaxed and let out a heavy sigh. 

*****

Because he had been hanging around Ruggie and Jack during lunch break the past few days, he hadn’t been sleeping in his usual spot. Although he wasn’t one to go behind the cafeteria simply because it’s loud even if it’s a slightly secluded area, he found himself walking towards it anyway. 

His usual spot would be the botanical garden, or somewhere far and high with little sun. When there were no after-lunch flying lessons, he’d go behind the field and take his precious nap there. Once in a while, he liked to go behind the cafeteria because the winds flowed better towards that spot. With the right amount of shade he appreciated, the sound of the pond was relaxing to his ears. 

Passing by a row of trees, a familiar scent lingered brought about by the cool wind. 

He looked over at the last tree, the one near the pond and found someone lying down. 

Leona grumbled under his breath. That was  _ his _ spot; and someone took it. Leona couldn’t feel any worse. Today wasn't his day. He was forced to go and walk around school looking for  _ her _ , but now that he wanted to take his nap, someone’s taken his spot. 

  
  


But just as he was about to turn to his heel and leave, the familiar scent grew stronger and closer. 

Leona decided to walk closer to the figure lying on the floor. Quiet steps, barely audible, like a lion hunting. He walked slowly.

Just as he got closer, his eyes widened to find Asami sleeping there. Her lunchbox was still closed, her necktie slightly loosened, eyes closed, and lips slightly parted.

There was no sound aside from the sound of wind and the faint conversations of the people from the cafeteria. 

Leona sighed and quietly sat next to her sleeping figure.  _ This is dangerous _ . He thought to himself. For a girl this small, without any magic, to be letting her guard down in a place like  _ this _ . 

He didn’t say anything nor did he make a sound. He just watched her. Watched her sleeping figure under the shade of the tree. Little specks of light littered around her. The light passing by the tree leaves created a sort of mosaic onto her skin. 

He watched her. Emeralds shaded by the leaves and the dark of his hair stayed on her sleeping figure.

And saw how short her hair actually was. Her hair fell on a handkerchief resting under her head. Raven strands clung to her nape and some spilled inside her blouse collar. Her fringe reached just by her eyebrows and slightly fell to the side of her face. Part of her forehead was now visible. Her eyelashes were long and he admired them as they cast shadows on her face. Dark circles hung beneath her eyes. She looked  _ tired _ . 

_ No wonder. _ He thought to himself. He’d fall asleep and wake up. She’s usually not in his room. Maybe she was uncomfortable? Maybe she’s not used to it yet? Maybe, she’s scared.  _ Scared of him? _

Sitting so close to her, for that amount of time, was a first. Actually being in close proximity, the lack of magic in her made Leona frown. There was nothing. Not even a speck of magical dust.  _ Why is she here, then? What brought her to this world? How will she return?  _ Countless thoughts ran inside his head — for a moment, he was able to forget his despair and his hatred for the world that’s so unfair. 

  
  


He watched her sleep — watching her chest rise and fall with every breath. The wind lifting her skirt just a little bit. She looked pale but her cheeks were a bit flushed.  _ A cold? A fever?  _

She looked like she was always smiling. Smiling around the residents of Savanaclaw. Smiling around those idiots from Heartslabyul. Smiling when she’s handing his lunchbox over to Ruggie. 

Leona’s eyes focused solely on her. There was no sound but the sound of her breathing. And the soft hum of the wind that ruffled her clothes every so lightly. 

He took in deep breaths, memorising her scent. 

Shampoo that smelled sweet — almost like vanilla clung to the air around her. The smell of freshly-pressed cloth. Small traces of cat hair — probably from Grim. She smelled like an empty vessel. To him, at the very least, that’s how he’d describe her. Like a pure glass vase, without any flowers, without any dust. An empty, clean, and pure vase that’s kept on the top shelf. Somewhere he can’t reach. 

Leona, unknowingly reached out to touch her cheek with a gloved hand. Her cheeks twitched slightly. Maybe the leather glove felt cold, or maybe warm on her skin. Leona pulled his hand back, shocked to see himself reach out to someone — actually reach out to someone!

He wanted to know how  _ that _ felt like. Her face. Pale cheeks with hints of peach. A sight to see. He’d been seeing her in passing. And even with a week of staying in  _ his _ room, he barely spent time getting to know her —actually seeing her. All he had were the vestiges of her presence after he woke from his sleep. The signs of her, that she was gone, clung to the sheets, clung onto the walls, and maybe, just maybe, to his heart. 

Leona Kingscholar would always look like he was dissatisfied with life. It was as if he was always disinterested with everything that’s happening around him. It’s always as if he did not want anything; or maybe he did, but decided to give up before doing anything. Maybe he decided nothing will ever be worth his effort. 

Yet, at that moment, his eyes wanted something. At that moment, he was interested in something. And for the briefest moment, he allowed himself to be interested. He allowed himself to want. Want something more than the throne. Leona found himself leaning in and he found himself intentionally stealing a kiss from Asami’s sleeping lips. His dark hair falling over her. His forearms supporting the weight of his curiosity. His gloved hands were careful not to touch her — not too much, at the least. Her scent enveloped his senses as he leaned closer. Her breath smelled sweet yet faint. Like the scent just as you’re walking outside a candy store. Tempting but chaste. Something indescribable for him. Something interesting, for once in his life, he’d felt like he needed to taste something. He needed to taste someone. But he also knew that if he stayed longer, she might wake up. And she’d know how he stole that kiss. 

Leona quickly pulled back and covered his lips with the back of his gloves, eyes looking away, cheeks red.  _ He _ actually did  _ that _ . And when he gazed back at her figure, she stayed still. Relaxed face, cheeks flushed and her lips slightly parted.

You could hear the softest growl under his breath. And slowly he pushed himself off the grass. He gave her one last look and let out a heavy sigh.

Leona walked away. Frustration filled his head as he felt himself tearing away from her presence, away from her scent and away from her lips. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He will admit, though only under his breath that, it was — albeit stolen —an undeniably sweet kiss. 

_To be continued..._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. SLEEP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: If you are bothered by non-con touching, kissing etc, please don't read this fic.  
> The chapters are coming fast to my head, especially before I go to sleep.  
> I usually get out of bed to just write down the chapters roughly because I don't want them to go away.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

—

Asami could hear his voice. Faint and distant.    
  
“ _ Kantokusei _ ~!” His voice approached with the cool breeze. 

At the same time, she could feel the vibration coming from her phone’s alarm. 

“Heeey~ It’s almost time to wake up~!” A lively voice called out to her, while a soft paw landed on her shoulder. Asami opened her eyes— her vision still light and blurry — but she could make out the bright colour of Ace’s hair and Grim’s mischievous smile. 

“Thanks for waking me…” Asami rubbed her eyes as she slowly pushed herself off the grass. She gently straightened her skirt down, dusting off bits of grass and dust. Just as they were about to leave the row of trees, Asami glanced back at the spot where she slept. Grim and Ace teased her unusual napping habits as they walked towards the main building towards the classrooms. Faintly remembering the scent of something that resembled lemongrass— or maybe, it was pine. 

She tilted her head trying to remember what she dreamt of during her short but deep nap; but her attempts were unsuccessful. All that was left was the tenderness on her lips. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


****

“Oh yeah, come to think of it. Did you owe Kingscholar _ -senpai  _ money?” Deuce casually asked just as the teacher left. 

One more class to go and the day’s done. Asami could feel the cumulative stress of walking on eggshells and sleepless nights creeping up on her. Her eyes would sometimes blur, and it was becoming harder to concentrate during classes. 

Deuce leaned towards the table, his arms supported his chin as he turned towards the prefect. Worried eyes focusing on her. “You can borrow my notes, I didn’t think you were able to follow most of the things Trein- _ sensei _ was talking about today.” Deuce slid his notebook towards Asami with a smile. 

“Thanks, Deuce.” Asami continued to rub her eyes. They felt hot and irritated. Clearly from the lack of sleep. “I haven’t been sleeping much.” 

Asami tucked Deuce’s notebook into her bag. She suddenly remembered his initial question and turned to him tilting her head in confusion. Asami could feel her brows curling — confusion on her face obvious as she blinked, waiting for Deuce’s explanation. 

“Owe  _ Leona-senpai… _ . Money?” She couldn’t recall ever asking Madol from anyone these past few days. For a moment, Asami could feel fear creeping up on the hairs of her back. “ _ Did I _ ?” she was becoming less and less confident about what she did and didn’t do in the previous days. 

Working at the Mostro Lounge, attending classes, making food and helping with Savanaclaw chores. It’s no wonder she would lose track of things. 

  
  


“You should’ve seen his face during lunch time. He stormed into the cafeteria looking for you.” Ace who was sitting in front, turned to face them, elbows resting in front of the prefect as he casually joined the conversation. 

“‘WHERE IS THE HERBIVORE WOMAN?!’ He said. Ace sighed a heavy breath, whilst rubbing his shoulders together for comfort after feeling the chilling weight of his terrible Leona impersonation. Leona scared the brains out of their leisurely lunch break without any warnings or greetings. The grumble of his voice and the way he rolled his eyes at them haunted him until afternoon classes. 

Asami’s eyes widened in interest. Her cheeks sporting a shy pink. 

“He… was looking for me?” 

Knowing that Leona Kingscholar was actually looking for her made Asami stand up and dash outside the classroom. But she came back after a second; putting her hands together in front of her as a gesture of thanks for lending her notes, Asami dashed once again. Thankfully, the last period was announced as a free period. Ace, Deuce, and Grim waved at her for goodluck. 

She didn’t know why he was looking for her, but Asami ran towards the third years’ corridor to look for him with her heart pounding. Adrenaline filled her. Excitement? Impulse? Whatever dictated her legs to walk as fast as she could without running couldn’t be named at the moment. Whatever it was, whatever he needed, she wanted to hear it from him herself. Even if he was angry about something, Asami didn’t think she’d mind. 

Asami’s eyes were wide and curious with anticipation; like a toddler discovering what power crayons held for the very first time. What curious little bird she was. Her curiosity slowly forming into excitement painted a smile on her face as she brisk walked towards the other side of the school main building. 

  
  


Just as she turned to the corner, her lack of focus and surplus of elation caused her to bump at something — rather, someone. Someone tall and bulky. Bumping her nose and just as she was about to fall, this someone grabbed her arm, preventing a hard fall on her back. Her eyes squinted with the sudden pain she felt on her nose and forehead. “I’m so sorry…” She whispered, slowly peeling her eyes open, the tall dark figure looked at her with a worried face. 

“Are you okay,  _ Kantokusei _ ?” Asami had to blink a few seconds for her eyes to settle on the tall figure in front of her. Jack helped her stand up straight and lowered his head to see if her face was injured. 

“Jack _? _ ” Asami was finally able to tell who she bumped into. “Thanks for catching me.” Asami rubbed her forearm gently after Jack released his tight grip. Better than her falling on the floor. 

Asami bowed in apology for bumping into him. It’s hard to believe that a guy as big as Jack was also a freshman like her. They would often have classes together and because of her situation at Savanaclaw, they’ve gotten incredibly close during the past week. 

Asami looked at him embarrassed. Her head continued to bow in apology but Jack paid it no mind. He was more worried about her. 

Asami suddenly remembered why she was rushing and asked Jack if he’d seen the Savanaclaw dorm leader. Briefly mentioning that he was with them during the first few minutes of lunch break but he decided to go someplace else and haven’t seen him since. 

  
  
  


Asami’s Leona-hunting high wore off after the bump. And somehow, the feeling of exhaustion doubled even after she took a nap during lunch. Maybe, it was time to get a proper good night’s rest.

****   
  


Even though the prefect and Grim were enrolled as one student, it still didn’t help that she couldn’t use magic. And to participate in almost all the classes, you needed to use magic. Most of the time Asami would have half of the homework load, and Grim would stay behind to attend extra classes along with Deuce and Ace. She’d usually spend most of her free time walking around the school, or helping the headmaster with paperwork, or reading in the library. Spells and herbal medicine piqued her interest. And even without any magical energy, she still enjoyed reading about them. Spells structure and ingredients were her favourite. She would often lend her notes to the rest of the guys in class. She liked feeling like she was useful.

They had about three days left before they could return to their dorm. Fortunately, Asami was able to finish almost everything on Azul’s to-do list. Errands throughout the day, working part time in Mostro Lounge, and delivering messages to students. She felt excited to go back to ‘normal’. 

  
  


_ What is normal? _ She thought to herself. She’d been feeling lethargic and exhausted, but at the same time, she’s also having a lot of fun spending time with everyone. Cooking for the residents of Savanaclaw, helping Ruggie with chores, spending time with Jack, and learning more about life in Night Raven College. 

Her new life now felt normal. It was as if staying in Leona’s room was now just as natural as going to class. Aside from the occasional growls, grunts and eye rolling, she’s picked up most of his habits and took mental notes. 

Things like, how he doesn’t wear neckties or a blazer. But his white shirt and yellow vest would always be freshly pressed. His accessories would often be lying around and would sometimes break because he doesn’t take them off even as he is about to sleep. Despite how he looks, his hair is actually really silky and soft. How he doesn’t eat his vegetables. And how, at the end of the day, when she’s just cleaning up around the kitchen, she would find the lunchbox she made for him empty, already washed and dry. That bit — even if she knew there was a possibility Ruggie cleaned it, the small chance that Leona enjoyed what she cooked, made her smile. Through the days, she was able to slowly get used to him and his presence— something she’s been actively avoiding for the past week and a half. 

She noticed little things. Little things about him that made her chuckle.    
Little things that made her relax around him. But not everything. She missed on a few small points. 

  
  


Asami made it to the dorms alone as Grim was stuck with Crewel’s extra classes. Somehow the trio’s been the teacher’s favourite and they’ve been staying behind for extra classes almost daily. 

The Savanaclaw dorms are usually not that busy after school. Since most of the residents often have club activities after classes. Most of Savanaclaw are outgoing students who really only stay at the dorms during meal times and during the nights. 

  
  


The empty hallways filled with greenery felt serene to Asami and she enjoyed walking along the stone halls. On the fourth floor, the last room by the lone corridor with the best view of the pool and the sunset, was Leona’s room.

Asami knocked twice to see if Leona was back in his room. But there was no response. 

The room was dark with orange lights peeking through the closed blinds. The veranda doors that were usually open to welcome in the breeze was closed. Asami didn’t bother turning the lights on and she sighed in relief to see the room empty. And  _ quiet _ . It’s been a while since she had a room to herself. 

Asami felt the weight of her legs take her to sit on top of Leona’s bed. Her heavy eyelids somehow amplified the scent of the room. Leona’s  _ scent _ . Thinking about how she’s staying in the same room as someone like him made her throat feel dry. Her skin tingled as she took a deep breath; running her hands on his sheets. Her heavy eyelids somehow gave her the courage to actually picture him in her head. His sleeping figure, his dark hair sprayed all over the pillows; his low mumbles and moans. His emerald eyes in the dark.  _ Slowly, climbing up— _

_ No. _

  
  


She thought about how maybe, that’s the reason why she’d wake up and spend the night out in the lounge by the pool.

Just the thought of someone like Leona Kingscholar, sleeping in the same room, made her insides feel things she’s never felt before. Her chest felt heavy and Asami could hear her heart drumming through her ears. 

_ Leona-senpai… _

She allowed herself to call out to him. Silently spelling his name with heavy sighs. 

But at that moment, as she took in a deep breath, her eyes felt too hot and her body was too heavy to even try and recognize the feeling inside her. With a long and satisfying yawn, she let herself relax on his bed. 

  
  


Asami felt her eyelids begging for a goodnight sleep. And for a moment, she stopped thinking about anything else, and she let herself fall asleep. 

The scent of Leona and his name cradled her to sleep. 

  
  


****

Leona Kingscholar could be categorised as one of the best students in Night Raven College. But his potential comes hand-in-hand with disinterest, and slothful behaviour that even caused him to repeat a year. 

Skipping too many classes and only taking the final exams, no matter how great a wizard you may be, wasn’t tolerated in NRC. He sat through half of Trein’s nagging after school and somehow made it alive. Ruggie was kind enough to excuse him out of the miserable lecture. 

  
  


“That was horrific… What a pain—” Leona rubbed the back of his ear with a gloved hand whilst Ruggie chuckled behind him. He was hungry but more than that, he was so sleepy he could pass out right there. 

Leona finally reached the door of his room as just as Ruggie was about to say something, at the same moment he opened the door, the two of them stopped when they saw Asami sleeping soundly on Leona’s bed. 

“Ara—” Ruggie scratched his head and chuckled a bit. “What should we do,  _ Leona-san _ ?” turning to the dark-haired prince, Ruggie offered to  _ remove _ her. It was Leona’s bed after all. But Leona raised a gloved hand. For a moment, he was quiet. 

“Where’s the fur ball?” His eyes did not leave the sleeping figure. His voice was the lowest and quietest Ruggie had ever heard. For the first time in a long time, Leona Kingscholar was speaking ever so softly because someone else was asleep in his presence. That could only mean one thing, Ruggie thought. Leona Kingscholar himself, was being considerate. 

Ruggie whispered back, “Remedial Classes” His eyebrows curiously raised to see what the next words Leona would speak. His eyes anticipating his response. 

“Ruggie... “ Leona spoke low and slow. His eyes glued to the sleeping figure on his bed. A heavy breath after every word. 

After a few seconds of silence, Leona entered the room silently whilst slowly closing the door. Just before he shut the door, his eyes turned to face Ruggie. 

“ _ You _ stay with the raccoon tonight.” With that, the door shut, and Ruggie heard the lock click. Ruggie turned to leave and raised his hands in defeat. His eyebrows relax in relief. 

“At least, someone’s honest for once.” he chuckled a low chuckle and left the hallway leading to Leona’s room. 

*****

Now this was a familiar sight. Almost too familiar. 

  
  


Leona Kingscholar was a man of logic and reason — and he will be the first one to turn away from a difficult situation. But this was one of the few times he felt cornered and trapped. He sighed a deep sigh, an almost growl quietly escaping his lips. He stood just by the door unmoving. His eyes examined the room, and then returned examining the sleeping figure that had caught him off guard. 

Asami was on her side; her hands relaxed in front of her face — however, half of her legs were still on the floor. Leona could tell she didn’t intend to sleep on his bed. She’d been avoiding him all week after all. He called out to her to see if she would respond. The softest and lowest voice he could try, “Oi…” With a raised eyebrow, Leona waited for a response. 

No luck. 

Leona calmed himself. He took quick breaths to relax the tension away. 

_ She’s just a girl.  _ He thought to himself. Slowly walking towards the side of the bed. Leona looked at Asami’s sleeping figure. Dark faint circles hung above her cheeks and her face slightly flushed. The dark room grew darker as the sun continued to take away its orange glowly light. She was like a polished gem resting on the velvet sheets that was his bed. Nowhere were those carnelian eyes— but the sight of her, her dark hair and long lashes, looked like there was a glow that was only around her. Her breathing was the only thing audible in the room now. And Leona slowly let himself sit down beside the sleeping figure. Listening closely to her soft breaths. Allowing himself to become part of the scenery that was  _ her _ . He could feel himself relax as he sat there. 

  
  


Slowly, he allowed himself to shift, and let his back lean on the head board; his one leg planted on the floor, while the other leg folded in front of him. His head leaned back a bit, but eyes never left Asami. He sighed, another heavy sigh as he watched her sleeping face. 

Her scent mixed with the comforting scent he had on his bed; the sheets smelled like him, the pillows smelled like him. But now, he has an intruder. An intruder he willingly let in. He found comfort in the rhythm of her breaths. He felt his tensed muscles relax at the sight of her. How the strands of her hair fell on her cheek, how her lips glistened at the remaining light that was left in his room. How her neck bared itself as her hair fell on the back of her collar. 

Leona Kingscholar was a man of logic and reason. But the next moments he did weren’t governed by logic nor reason and he didn’t bother identifying that force. 

With the softest movements and the quietest shift on the bed, Leona allowed his hands to reach her. His gloved hand tracing her index finger ever so lightly, ever so softly and ever so quietly. Pulling his hand back, he waited to see if she would wake up. 

But after a few minutes, Leona made the conclusion that this girl was too tired to notice his presence. 

He felt himself gulp as he quietly removed his gloves and vest and threw them on the carpeted floor. Leona then slowly and very very carefully lifted Asami’s sleeping figure so she was lying properly on the bed. He found himself gently removing her indoor slippers, blazer and necktie, setting them aside neatly. 

  
  


Leona watched Asami’s sleeping figure like a predator in the night. 

Careful and deliberate—watchful. But there was gentleness there. Careful, intentional and for a moment, loving. With his arm supporting his head, he relaxed himself next to her. He took in deep breaths, memorizing her scent; the scent of her hair— the same sweet scent of shampoo, hints of the sun, the faintest trail of sweat— the scent he could sniff from the littlest bare skin from the small of her neck. 

He wouldn’t admit it to himself, but there was a mighty need growing inside of him. Something urgent stuck in his throat. A want to be constantly around her grew inside Leona. 

  
For the first time, Leona gently placed his hand to cup her cheek with his bare hands. He could instantly feel the warmth through his fingertips. With each breath she took, he let his finger caress her face, with the gentlest touch, without making a sound. His finger in tune with her breaths, as if masking them so she wouldn’t notice. Masking them so she would stay asleep. Masking them so he could enjoy the sight of her. Leona found himself syncing with her breaths; his lion senses enveloped by this new presence—  _ her _ presence. 

A predator completely enamored by his prey. His emerald eyes traced even the slight shift of her head to face him. 

_ How dare she _ , he thought to himself.

How dare  _ you _ fall asleep on  _ my _ bed — and make me feel  _ this _ way. 

Leona cursed himself for choosing this predicament; his entire character seemed to just jump out the window when he saw her sleeping on his bed. He was not one to stick his nose in difficult situations. He took pride in being the best in avoiding them, in fact. For a moment, he felt his brain black out.

But he also knew better. 

With the quietest heavy sigh, he convinced himself to relax a little bit once more. But just as he finally did, Asami schooched herself closer to him, her face almost burying into his chest. Leona’s emerald eyes glimmered in interest. He didn’t notice it, but his cheeks turned into a deep blush. That deep blush on his cheeks was invisible in the darkness of the room, and will always be a secret only known by Asami’s sleeping face. And for him, how silly she scrunched her nose every now and then would be the secret he’d keep in return. 

As the night devoured the whole Savanaclaw dorm, Leona’s world can only be described by only one thing —  _ her _ . Who would expect the genius, Leona Kingscholar, the second prince of the Savanna, would find himself trapped within a little girl’s sleeping grasp. Her hands tightly clinging on to his shirt. Leona didn’t want to allow it, he didn’t want to succumb — but that night already held too many secrets, what would adding one more do?

Leona held Asami tight — his hands now familiar with the shape of her neck, and the smallness of her shoulders. His hands found solace in the small of her back. He allowed himself, for the last time, to take in her scent. With a soft kiss towards her head, Leona Kingscholar felt a smirk on his face, as he inhaled her — as much as he could — for now, at the very least, before his eyes slowly drifted to a deep sleep. 

  
  


*****

  
  


“Hey…” A rasped and familiar voice lazily called out to her. Asami’s eyes fluttered open — her vision still white and blurry. The sun leaked from the window into the carpeted floor through the half-lifted blinds. Someone was standing near the bed. Bare chest, towel on their head. 

As her eyes settled as she rubbed them, the figure sat on the bed— the smell of shampoo and soap filling her senses. 

“Oi—” 

Asami was just about to greet them ‘good morning’ when she was jolted by her own realization that it was Leona Kingscholar who was sitting by the bed.  _ His _ bed. No, she’s the one who is on  _ his _ bed. 

Asami stood up nervously bowing her head in apology. A deep shade of pink filling her pale cheeks. “I- I’m so sorry, dorm leader….” Asami kept her head on a low bow. A scratchy and dry gulp filling her throat as she awaited her punishment, or at least a scowl — a growl.  _ Something _ . 

She couldn’t recall preparing for bed, or making the futons, or waking up early to make lunch boxes and as she lowered her head to see if her futon was moved, she was surprised to see it untouched, while Leona’s bed was messed up. Leona didn’t say anything as he was busy drying his hair. 

But he stood up once more, and got a big fresh towel from his dresser. 

“You should get ready for school. Or you’ll be late too.” Leona faced away, the towel covering most of his face and head. But his shoulders hunched forward as his elbows rested on his knees. His voice was gentle — low and  _ gentle _ . Asami bowed to take the towel and thanked Leona silently. 

But just as she was headed outside, to use the dorm showers, a low growl finally escaped Leona’s lips. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

Asami shrieked. Her shoulders suddenly tighten with the hitch in her breath. 

“It’ll be full after morning practice. You can use the shower here—” Leona’s eyes were closed, Asami could feel that he was relaxed. This was the first time she’s ever been alone with him, like this. But for a moment, she was relieved.

  
  


She nervously got ready for school.

  
  


_ Did they sleep together?  _

_ Did he sleep somewhere else? _

_ Please don’t tell me I made Leona-senpai sleep on the floor.  _

  
  


Countless things ran inside Asami’s head as she tried to relax under the hot steamy water. She felt well-rested and invigorated. She’s been sleep-deprived and must have passed out while cleaning up the room. Her cheeks turned a brighter shade of pink as she listed the possibilities. 

Nothing was wrong with her body. No pain, no marks — nothing. 

Just as she closed her eyes to relax herself, she heard Leona’s voice from the other side of the shower curtain. 

  
  
  
  


“Hurry up — we’ll be late!” Leona growled his usual growl. But somehow, it feels nice to hear him like this. The first time she’s alone with Leona Kingscholar and they are both getting ready together. Asami’s nervousness was slowly replaced by an unnamed feeling—close to bliss— and it filled her chest. As she stepped out of the shower, she found a fresh set of shirt, skirt and a new blazer waiting for her. Asami checked to see if Leona was still around, and she was surprised to see the room empty. 

She got dressed, checked the time and went on her way. 

As she opened the door, she bumped into Leona who was standing just by the door. 

  
  
  


“It’s about damn time…” he scowled, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Let’s go” 

Leona walked and Asami followed a few steps behind. Her eyes examining the area, seemingly looking for something or someone. Leona noticed her head looking out to different directions and he sighed. “Everyone’s gone ahead. Your furball is with Ruggie and Jack.” He spoke slowly, a relaxed tone calming Asami’s worries. 

She felt nervous, but soon the nervousness melted away. Something about the way Leona spoke to her, the thoughtful way he waited for her to finish getting ready, and the assurance that Grim wasn’t left behind or lost made her smile. 

That moment gave her the courage to call out to him. 

“Leona- _ senpai _ …” Leona looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. Leona’s shoulders relaxed back as he stopped in his tracks. 

Asami bathed in all of Savanaclaw’s morning daylight and for a moment, Leona felt his eyes widened. He was stopped in his tracks, by this little girl. She looked as if she was shining. Her smile immobilised his frustrations and impatience. 

  
  


“Good morning.” She smiled, a light shade of pink tinting her face. Leona took a deep breath, and sighed all the almost-feelings out. But just as he turned to his heel to continue walking, Asami heard the lowest, gentlest “ _ Good morning. _ ” from him, and that was enough to give her enough energy to face the day. 

  
  



	3. EYES OF A WOLF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey...” Deuce tried to lighten the mood, and for a moment, Asami snapped back to the reality that was the classroom in the first period. Her face became softer again as she turned back to her classmate. “It’s okay. He’s still around school.” Deuce offered Asami a sly wink and turned forward as the teacher walked in to start the day. 
> 
> “How—?” Asami hunched forward, seemingly trying to hide her already small self. Her left palm covering her face. Deuce chuckled a bit and gave her a friend pat on the shoulder. “Anyone would have noticed~” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Asami's name, I used the kanji characters for "Morning" and "Beauty". "Asa" quite literally means "Morning" in Japanese. So I like to reference the morning to her. I'll be doing this on several occasions so I wanted to mention it here. 
> 
> I also updated the rating to Mature. And I think, once I upload the next few chapters, It'll be tagged as explicit. I'm also working on some oneshot illustrations to accompany this story, so if you're interested in those and or just Leona art in general, you can check out my illusts work on my other socials. 
> 
> Oh yes, character thoughts are usually on italics. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy Chapter 3!

Leona and Asami arrived at the Savanaclaw Mirror chamber.

They calmly walked towards the mirror chamber. A quiet walk together. An unusual tandem. Asami’s eyes watched the dark-haired prince strode a few steps before her with gloved hands in his pockets. His shoulder slouched forward. A slight drag in his footsteps. 

Just as Asami was going to pass through the mirror, Leona pulled her back by the arm. “What do you think _you’re_ doing?” Leona looked down on her with raised eyebrows. His eyes narrowing in slight disbelief how little she knew about the mirrors even after spending over a month at Night Raven. 

_When did he feel this casual around her?_

When he realised just how hard he pulled her back, he let go and rubbed his forehead in irritation. Asami wore a worrisome face. Her brows crunching together ever so slightly. 

“What do you mean? We’re going to school, right?” Asami faced Leona, her eyes apologetic and worried.

Had she done something wrong?

She didn’t say anything, so it couldn't be that she said something wrong?

“Without your furball, you’ll be yanked around if you pass through the mirrors.” Leona sighed trying his best to come up with the easiest explanation for the little herbivore. 

“Is that why it took me a while to go home yesterday? I felt like the mirrors wanted to vomit me out…” Asami chuckled while rubbing her cheek with her finger. Now she realised why it was so difficult to pass through the mirrors whenever Grim wasn’t around. 

  
  
  


Asami eyes dipped low — her dark hair partially covering her eyes from Leona’s vision — disappointed with herself. She apologised.

Leona offered her a gloved hand. “It’s easier if you hold on to me.” 

  
  


Asami winced at the sight of Leona Kingscholar offering his hand to her. She was doubting the day - _is this for real?_

Why is he being so, _tame_?

And nice?

And _polite_?

And patient?

But she took his hand. And the blush on her face intensified. She was aware of it. But because she had the habit of keeping her head down, she had assumed Leona did not notice. But he did. That day, he noticed her blushing as she took his hand. Leona pulled her close and they walked hand in hand through the mirror.

Passing through the mirror with Leona was a completely different feat—when she walked with Grim and the others, she would still feel a slight jolt as they walked towards their destination. 

Walking with Leona felt like walking on the moon. They passed slow but firm. She felt at ease — she felt safe around him. Which was weird, because she had expected a predator to have a more threatening aura around him. 

When they finally arrived at the hall of mirrors, Leona let her go and walked towards the opposite direction. Raising one hand as if waving at her goodbye. 

  
  


“Wait!” Asami called out to him, Leona stopped in his tracks. Surprised to hear her voice so chirpy in the morning. 

  
  


“Dorm Leader, I—” this was the first time she ever called out to him like this. Her words trailing off as she realised how casually she addressed him. And Asami’s face couldn’t be redder. 

  
  


She stopped and took a deep breath. Leona faced her, a calm face waiting for her to speak. 

“I wanted to ask why you were looking for me yesterday…” She faced him. Courage lifting her face up to him. A deep breath bracing her for the impact of his answer. Despite the blush on her face, her eyes did not waver. They were looking straight at him. As if they didn’t share the same bed the previous night before. 

  
  


Leona ran his gloved hand through his hair, trying his best to hide what little blush might project from his own face. He sighed, trying to hide his usual countenance. 

“ _You_ don’t need to make me a lunch box anymore. Don’t overwork yourself.” Leona spoke slow, and there was a hint of kindness there. Or maybe Asami was just imagining it. Leona turned to his heel and left. The same hand raised as he disappeared into the dark hallways.  
  


******

  
  


Asami walked into the classroom, barely on time. She put her bag down beside Deuce. The middle seat by the last row, two seats from the window. Everyone’s barely settling in. But Asami felt refreshed. Her eyes didn’t feel itchy nor hot anymore — her face finally free of dark circles that’s been stuck for days. A light energy lifted her spirits, she was ready for the day. Deuce examined the prefect and sighed in relief. 

  
  
  
  


“You’re okay.” he sighed in relief with a friendly pat on Asami’s shoulder. “We all thought you were already eaten by a lion” a heavier moan followed. 

“I’m okay. I actually feel better. I got to sleep a lot.” Asami’s smile lit up the room. The corners of her mouth lifted along with her shoulders. For the past two weeks she’s been either tired or groggy or both. Deuce followed her smile. “I guess it’s a good thing you guys will be getting your dorm back.”

Asami’s smile momentarily vanished from her face — a sudden realisation jolting her thoughts of Leona to a halt. They had two days left until the Ramshackle Dorm was handed back, keys and all. And she felt a pang on her chest. 

“ _Kantokusei_?” Deuce noticed the prefect got quiet all too quickly. The way her eyes dilated in shock. They will be getting their home back, but she couldn’t even feel half happy about it. The sleeping figure of Leona flashed in her head. 

Deuce watched the prefect as she lowered her head — a habit she did a lot when she was embarrassed or when she’s thinking or trying to conceal her irritation. She was quiet. And he was quiet along with her; Deuce felt like it was the only way he could secretly cheer for her. Asami’s lashes dipped low, trying her best to mask the shock with a more neutral expression. Deuce likened it to the calm before a storm. He felt a shiver down his spine as he felt the aura emanating from her. 

“Hey...” Deuce tried to lighten the mood, and for a moment, Asami snapped back to the reality that was the classroom in the first period. Her face became softer again as she turned back to her classmate. “It’s okay. He’s still around school.” Deuce offered Asami a sly wink and turned forward as the teacher walked in to start the day. 

  
  


“How—?” Asami hunched forward, seemingly trying to hide her already small self. Her left palm covering her face. Deuce chuckled a bit and gave her a friend pat on the shoulder. “Anyone would have noticed~” 

  
  
  
  


****

  
  
  


Jack Howl tried his best and made sure he gave it all with everything he did. He took his studying as seriously as he took his training. He wasn’t the best student in his class but he’s not bad either, you would usually hear him say, “If you didn’t work for it, you don’t deserve it.” 

He admired people who worked hard. He admired people for trying and he tried his best to give a helping hand whenever someone needed a hand. 

This is probably the reason why for the past week he’s been noticing _her_. 

He’s usually awake early — six in the morning. He goes out for an hour of running. And when he returns, he would find her already wrapping two sets of bento boxes and getting ready to leave for school. 

Jack didn’t try to spend a lot of time with the prefect but he was happy to find out their schedules aligned. They would often pass through the hall of mirrors and “go home” together. He didn’t think much of it, he didn’t want any more than that. He liked it though. Especially the fact that she was in close proximity. The fact that when he walked through the corridors, he could pass by their classroom and see her focusing on the board. He remembered those small moments the way someone would keep snapshots of their significant other in their pocket. 

  
  


He didn’t want to presume anything, really. He just really liked having her around. And he felt fortunate to be able to spend as much time as he could with her. Eventually, he asked her to stop making a bento box for him. And she tilted her head in confusion, her face finding the answers from his face. “You don’t like my cooking?” she pouted. She’s a lot more comfortable around Jack. She’s in the same year, yes, but she’s still two years older than him. 

He found it very cute that even though she’s a bit older, she’s still so small compared to him. 

Sometimes when they would walk together, he would often look back to see if she was still with him. She moves cautiously, though, she tries not to show it. One time he offered that she could walk in front of him, if that ever made her more comfortable. But all Jack got was a brimming smile of joy.

“Your tail is fluffy, it’s cute!” a half chuckle and a slight blush filled her face. She tried not to laugh, “I like dogs, they’re the best~” She smiled, her shoulders slightly lifting with the sides of her mouth. A comforted expression painted on her face as she reminisced her own pup. 

Jack sighed and scratched the back of his head; his own cheeks turning a brighter shade of pink. “I— I’m not a dog dammit! I’m a wolf!!!”

He was a bit irritated, but Asami only chuckled and bumped him a little bit. Jack could feel the tip of his eyebrow twitch at the sight of her, doing the best she could not to laugh. And then she took a deep breath and with a satisfied sigh, she gave him another smile. “You’re the best, Jack. Thanks for that.” 

  
  


It was as if whenever he looked at her, the sun was always shining in her direction. And the way her cheeks lifted when she smiled filled Jack’s chest with satisfaction. _He_ made _her_ smile like that. How bright she looked and Jack admired all of it. 

  
  


Before he knew it, he was always watching her. 

How focused her eyes would be on a book when they’re doing a study group in the library. She would be quiet, but she would have a stern look on her face. She would blink slowly, frequently, and Jack found it incredibly hard to focus whenever she sat across from him to read. She wouldn’t notice how his page never ended up turning whenever they read together. Jack was relieved she was always so engrossed in the topic she’s reading about and he got away with not reading the whole page. 

At least he could watch her. 

She would often hunch forward, book in hand, and sticky notes almost sticking to her blazer. Her eyes looked down as she explained how the spell is constructed and why these elements worked best together. She would talk non stop about a single potion. He would sometimes think why she wasn’t ever sorted into Pomefiore. Jack would often listen, giving it his all to focus; and eventually everything will drift into a slow echoed murmur. Their surroundings seemingly blurring, and he would focus on the movement of her lips. He could feel her voice disappearing in this heavy swirl of confusion and admiration. The scent of her made him dizzy. He liked it though. It made him focus more on her mouth. And how, as she leaned forward, the sides of her hair would follow, and she, with the utmost care, would slowly tuck her hair behind her ears.

Jack liked the way she did that.

The motion in which she used her middle and ring finger to catch her hair, and it would slowly slide down the side of her cheek. Her ears were small — at least to him, they looked small. And her hand would pause there, just for a second, her mouth still moving. Explaining something — what was it? Alchemy? Right, he was having a hard time with that, wasn’t he? _Alchemy_. Right.

“Jack?” Asami’s voice was worried, she leaned towards him, her head tilting. “Are you okay? Sorry, was I going too fast?” 

  
  


Jack took a deep breath and shut his eyes tight. He then abruptly stood up, towering above Asami’s sitting figure like a beanstalk magically popping out of the ground reaching for the sky. “Yoshaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!” 

Jack yelled at the top of his lungs, slapping his cheeks with both hands. The loudest roar inside the library in centuries — perhaps. Asami sat there unmoving. Her eyes confused and a little bit worried. “A- Are you okay?” Asami whispered, lowering her head cautiously,

“YOU THERE! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING BEING SO LOUD IN THE LIBRARY????!!!! SHHHHHHH!!!!!” Asami and Jack bowed in apology and took their leave. 

He took pride in his athletic abilities but understanding alchemy — compounds, composition of the elements, how they are grouped together and the reasoning behind spells’ recipes were beyond him. Asami would often help them out. Deuce, Ace and certainly Grim were not the best in the subject either. But Asami took her readings seriously. And she’s often lending the guys in class her notes. Deuce and Ace would protest, telling her that she’s _their_ friend so she shouldn’t just give her notebooks out to random people from other classes. Jack somewhat agrees with that statement, but he wasn’t one to tell the prefect what she can and cannot do. 

He liked that about her. She was always considerate of others. 

Ruggie is particularly fond of her, and Jack liked the fact that Asami and Ruggie shared a friendship almost like how his younger siblings did. He noticed how Ruggie grew to be more affectionate towards her, and how he would often scold their dorm leader for making such a mess and giving her such a hard time. 

Sometimes they would sit by the lounge together, hot tea in hand after dinner, and they would just talk about the day. Asami liked hearing stories of Ruggie’s classes, and about his hometown, about the ‘street rats’ he used to play with, and how he missed going back home. Jack liked that she listens. Her face focused on the person speaking, and the shift in her eyes, eyebrows and facial expressions as the story progressed were little moments he held together; pieces that captured a photo of her face, tucked inside his chest pocket. He allowed himself to cherish her. 

And whenever he closed his eyes, he would remember how the sun shined towards her direction. He always loved mornings. And now, he has a new reason to love it even more. Asami sparkled the same way mornings brought new light into a room. This was what he felt whenever they came into eye contact or when he happened to see her face. How could he ever forget her? He can’t and he won’t. It brought him joy to see Asami as another form of beautiful mornings in his life. Definitely, she was an image he would keep in his pocket for a long time. 

  
  
  


****

He noticed though, how her eyes would follow the Savanaclaw dorm leader. How she would keep an eye out for him, ostensibly looking for him in the distance whenever they all gathered anytime or anywhere. It was as if she had hoped to be where he was instead of where she was. 

  
  


And Jack caught her sighs when the dorm leader wasn’t visible throughout the day. He took note of her anticipation when they were about to go back to the dorms. The way she walked faster, grabbing Grim as they arrived at the hall of mirrors.

Her eyes sparkled whenever he felt like Leona Kingscholar approached them. He noticed the little things that made her blush, the little things that made her smile, and the things that made her sigh. They were all wrapped in the arrogance and charm of the Savanclaw dorm leader, and he couldn’t agree more. He also admired him for all the obvious reasons and he could never bring himself to betray Leona. His loyalty towards him never wavered. 

  
  
  


**_What a waste_ ** **.** He thought to himself. Looking at Asami’s smiling face, her lowered head partially covering the deep hue on her face and then Leona’s usual countenance. 

  
  


Did _he_ even notice her? Even the slightest?

  
  


Did he ever notice how happy she looked whenever he would walk into the room? How happy she looked as she tied the knot of his yellow furoshiki every morning. How happy she looked — albeit the lack of sleep — after she finished her chores and found him reposed in the dark sheets of his bedroom. 

  
  


The more Jack fell for the prefect, the stronger he cheered for her stolen glances and her hidden blushes. 

  
  


*****

  
  


“Two more days, huh?” Ruggie tossed a juice box back up in the air before popping a straw through. “You excited to get your room back?” he chuckled, turning to Leona laying on his side, his arm and elbow supporting the side of his head. 

  
  


“Hmmpf—” Leona couldn’t bother to answer a stupid question. His eyes were closed but his ears were listening to Ruggie as he went on about the day. Giving the occasional monosyllabic responses. 

  
  


“So, you don’t have your special box today?” Ruggie eyeing the lion’s usual request from the cafeteria. 

  
  


A noncommittal shrug from his shoulders. “She can’t make lunch boxes if she’s sleeping in.” 

  
  


“Are you sure you didn’t do anything?” Ruggie checked to see the expression on Leona’s face as he asked once more, “You’re awfully calm about this.” 

Who wouldn’t have noticed. They purposefully stayed away from each other but something kept driving them both to find the other. Ruggie would catch him staring. Watching carefully. Electric eyes following her movements slowly. She wasn’t aware of it, no Leona is careful and deliberate when it comes to his prey. Ruggie grimaced at the thought of the dark-haired prince being so patient — when in fact he was never one to be patient to begin with. 

  
  


And Ruggie knew Leona better than anyone in Night Raven College. 

  
  
  


“I thought you liked the prefect…” Ruggie couldn't stomach keeping the words in. He had to say it. Someone had to. Leona let his arm give out and flopped on the floor. Silent for a few minutes. Ruggie waited for his response as she looked up at the sky. The clouds give bits of shelter from the mighty radiant sun. 

“Doesn't mean I have to act on it…” Leona’s words were soft, as if he was singing a silent lullaby. It was gentle as it could get as he permitted Ruggie to witness. There were very few times in his life where he allowed his vulnerability escape from within the cages of his heart. And Ruggie would be one of the handful he allowed to witness. 

Ruggie sighed, completely forgetting about the fullness he got from his lunch. He eyed Leona and his store-bought package untouched. 

“What a waste….” He muttered under his breath. Was he referring to Asami or Leona’s lunch? Who knows. He was careful not to let the prince hear. He pushed himself from the floor and walked away from the rooftop, leaving Leona alone.

What a waste indeed. 

****

  
  
  
  
  



	4. DON'T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a second, it gave Leona a sense of relief. A kind of normality, after two weeks of abnormality. Leona focused on the feeling of relief. The relief of knowing the prefect wouldn’t have to put so much effort into getting to his good sides. The relief that she won’t have anything to do with him after the handover. Relief that she can sleep peacefully every night, without him. 
> 
> Without him. 

**CHAPTER 4**

**“ _Ever since I was born, there’s been an immovable stone on top of my head. No matter what I do_ _—_ _I’ll never be king. Even if I studied all of the magic in the world and master them_ _—_ _to be king?_ _—_ _Never. Just because it’s an inevitable force as the order of your birth_ _—_ _life’s not fair._ ”**

A lavish lifestyle with no real responsibilities rendered Leona to be a slothful prince. His role as second prince of the savanna and his line of kinship was a vignette  —  completely disappearing as soon as Cheka, his nephew was born. 

The moment Leona discovered his curse was when he finally understood what his gift was. His small hands held valuable tapestry, stones, and fruits born from the rich lands but they all turned to sand. A prince of the savanna, whose magic was to turn everything, even human beings and fellow beasts, to sand  — he’d been feared even by his closest retainers. The fertile lands feared  long dry spells, and he was one to instantly cause it. He could hear the giant murmurs and the whispers of disgust. If he wasn’t a prince, he would have been exiled or executed. 

  
  


Leona loved his older brother, Farena, with all he had. He was a thunderous presence, admirable strength, and like the sun, a source of warmth and inspiration for all. 

  
  


And there he was, the second son. Leona felt himself as a small and dark dot slithering towards the bright gradient of pink and orange that was a sun in the horizons of the savanna. A long road ahead of him, and looking back, there were only shadows and thorns. His shadow grew further and further away as he walked towards the bright source of light. Beneath his feet was dust and sand  — the vestiges of his curse. Once they were living, now no more under his hand.

He could hear his older brother call out to him. An echo that haunted him every night. The echo that hummed him to sleep each night. The warmth that fed his cold. 

****

Leona barely saw the prefect in the last two days before the Ramshackle Dorm handover. He attended class, much to everyone’s surprise, barely absorbed in any lesson though. And yes, he was relieved to be praised by Trein for coming to class, but this time, his head was filled with thoughts of the prefect. The exterior hallways never changed, in the hundred years that Night Raven College stood, very little things changed. And in his three years there, the deep green carpets that extended like eternity didn’t impress him one bit. They were a boring sight. Nothing new. His brows knitted in boredom.

  
  
  


_ “Where is she now?” _

  
  


_ “Club activities? Since when? I thought she was busy with chores in Savanaclaw and especially making food.” _

  
  


_ “To think she would have time for club activities.” _

  
  
  


Leona lazily scratched his right eyebrow, whilst fighting the urge to sleep through last periods. After class, he will have Magift training; being the captain, he needs his energy every single day. Magift training was something he never missed. But ever since they  _ slept _ together, his focus was now somewhere else. 

  
  


The night before, he allowed himself to fall asleep with Asami happily atop his bed. Not that they did anything  _ strange _ , no. He would recall the moment when he awoke in the middle of the night. His own restlessness jerking him up from his slumber. Someone else’s hands and arms wrapped around him that night. _Was he dreaming?_

  
  
  


He opened his eyes, and as they adjusted to the darkness of his room, he recognised the events of the previous afternoon. Asami lay on her side, her one leg clung to Leona’s. Her arms wrapped around his torso, practically hugging him closer to him, if there was any other chance to be closer than that. Her dark hair filled his favourite pillows — burgundy and mustard yellow. 

He couldn't believe he actually slept in his clothes. And as his eyes hovered over Asami’s sleeping figure, he could slightly peek under her skirt that was now lifted by their shifting sleeping positions. She wore black tights so there was really nothing to see, but the thought of her sprawled on his bed, made it almost impossible for Leona to fall asleep. 

  
  


He, in fact, stayed awake — the whole night. Just watching her. Just resting there, limbs tangled with hers. He had zero regrets staying where he was. He listened to her breathing, as he did before he fell asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  


When daybreak came, Leona pulled himself off the bed and took his time to sober himself up from the drunkenness of being in her embrace. 

He wanted so badly to be around her more often.  _ He started wanting to be around her? _

When morning came, he felt fine. When she woke up just as he was drying his hair, he was glad to have that stupid towel on his head. He could at least cover his face. 

Leona Kingscholar wanting to hide his face? It was a thought that made him scoff. But when he looked at the prefect, there was no fear in her eyes. No fear, but worry. How worried she looked as she searched his face for unknown answers formed a dry lump on his throat.

**_Why does she look so worried about me? When she needs to worry about herself?_ **

Leona didn’t understand it. How casually she walked behind him on the way to the Savanaclaw mirror. And how, despite the intense blush on her face, she stayed closed as they passed through. And, as he was about to head towards the third year hallways, the way she called out to him made the hairs on his nape tingle a bit. 

  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  


“You sleep with Ruggie—” Leona blocked the way to his room as Grim attempted his daily retreat. 

  
  


“Why?! We— we still have tonight and tomorrow!” Grim pushed him with his soft grey paws in protest. 

  
  
  


“But  _ you _ can sleep with Ruggie. He’ll prep a meat platter for you—” Leona’s haughty offer was truly tempting for the small grey monster. But Grim was undoubtedly tired from the past two weeks. And he really just wanted to rest. 

  
  


Leona kept his stance, calling out to Ruggie as he dodged Grim’s attempts to push him away. 

  
  


“What about my minion? Where will she sleep?!! Don’t tell me, with Ruggie or Jack!” Grim was angry, the blue flames of his ears burning brighter with every word. Leona let out a sordid laughter. 

  
  
  


“What do you mean? The kitten will be sleeping with _me_ —” His relaxed countenance made the furs on the back of Grim’s scruff stand up. Leona’s bloodthirst emanated from that smirk. And Grim knew better than to stand up to the king of beasts. 

  
  


“Hunyaaaa—!!!!!!!” Grim jumped, protecting his tail, and Ruggie carried him off by the scruff.

  
  


Leona waited. His arms tucked under his head, he waited while relaxing atop his bed. His eyes glued to the doorknob.  He wasn’t really sure what would happen, what he would say or what would be the offer when the prefect returned; but he waited for her return. Restless turning and shifting. His ears twitch every time he heard footsteps passed by the hallway leading to his room. 

Leona clicked his tongue. _Where is she?_ _She’s supposed to be back by now_. Leona took a deep breath to try and relax himself. It wasn’t like him to be this excited over a girl. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep. 

  
  
  
  


****

  
  
  


“Are you excited?” Jade Leech towered over her. The twins both did. She was a small thing compared to them but after working part-time at the Mostro Lounge for two weeks, her fear of them dissipated. Floyd was now more playful around her and would even hug her randomly. Jade noticed her interest in the variety of tea leaves they housed in Mostro Lounge, and to his surprise, their little human actually had a knack for blending leaves. Her brewing methods might need some refining work, but he appreciated the care she put into every pot she made. 

  
  
  


Jade took a liking to her, day by day, his gold and rust-coloured eyes would follow her around as she waltzed around the floors of the lounge. They’ve gotten a lot more patrons since she started her part-time shifts. And Azul, was gracious enough to let her have her dorm back, and her part-time spot. Their initial deal was problematic, but Asami worked hard to earn her keep and Azul was a man of his word. And, he found better use for the prefect other than making her his errand dog. 

  
  
  


“I’m excited! It feels like a long two weeks….” Asami held the tray close to her chest. Her shift was almost done. Jade looked at her, there was a certain calmed chaos that crashed in his sharp eyes; like the waves that crashed into the shore. 

  
  


“It must be tough living in Savanaclaw—” Jade’s voice was always calm. And it was soothing to Asami’s ears. She’s grown to like him and she was happy not to be judged whenever she rambled about tea leaves and indoor plants and mushrooms. But the mere mention of Savanaclaw softly wiped the smile of her face. Her head bobbed low, Jade waited for her words to come out. 

  
  


“It’s not really tough… I actually—” Jade leaned towards her, she had this habit of talking so soft it became hard to understand what she was actually saying at times. But he didn’t really mind it as he accustomed himself around her. It gave him a better excuse to lean in and carefully listen. 

  
  


“I actually like it there… I’ve grown to like everyone in Savanaclaw—” A meek smile bounced back on her face. A slight blush creeping up reaching even her small ears. 

  
He saw the blush on her cheeks at the slight mention of Savanaclaw. And how, whenever the dorm was mentioned, she'd dip her head low, almost as if trying to hide her already small self. Jade noticed. How she would let out a heavy sigh when someone enters the lounge. It was as if she was expecting someone to walk in, but it never turned out to be the person she wanted to see. When blazers adorn with yellow ribbons walked by, how her eyes would open wide — like a child peeking through the windows of a candy store for the first time. Her eyes searched for something. Maybe, someone. And Jade, very much wanted to know who that person was. 

The person who affected their little human. 

Jade Leech would feel his head slowly shift towards her direction. Just as she finished her shift, he carefully watched how she hurriedly removed her white bow tie and fedora hat then headed towards the changing rooms. With elegant, careful and elaborate gloved hands, Jade took a copper canister and examined the next blend Asami had prepared. 

  
  


Loose black tea, bits of dried mint and shaved chocolate bits. He took in a deep breath. An exquisite blend. He carefully ran a finger over the characters Asami had written on the canister label. “ _ Chocolate Mint Truffle _ ” in small dainty cursives. A smile gently appeared on Jade’s face. 

  
  


_ How lovely.  _ He thought to himself. 

  
  
  


****

  
  
  


Leona could feel the peeking sun peel his eyes open. “Tch—” he muttered as soon as he felt himself wake up.  _ Too bright.  _ He thought. His hand reached for his phone to check the time. 

Too early. Too early for anything. 

  
  


Leona felt himself jump out of bed to look around. He suddenly remembered that he wanted to wait for the prefect to return. But he unknowingly fell asleep. Out of frustration? Out of anticipation? Maybe actual exhaustion? He looked around the room, and found her sound asleep on the usual futon on his carpeted floor. 

  
  
  


It was the first time he actually woke up to her sleeping there. Minus their ‘sleeping together’ incident, of course. He felt a sense of relief on his shoulders at the very sight of her. Her guard, finally down — and she allowed herself to be there — knowing he can wake up at any given time. 

Leona languidly moved from his bed down to the floor and even closer to her. Asami lay on her side, her hands in front of her face and slightly covering her lips. It was the steady and soft breathing which was familiar to him. And how he treasured that moment. 

Leona then — with half-lidded eyes — moved closer to the prefect. And he joined her space, snuggling himself behind her sleeping figure. His arm drew closer to her — if not — maybe it was him who actually schooched closer to her. He couldn't remember, he was falling fast asleep again as he found comfort in the scent of her. She was familiar and warm; a tantalising medley of wanting, longing and owning overcame his senses as he, yet again, allowed himself to be in this world. The world that was just  **_her_ ** . 

  
  
  


****

  
  
  


Asami couldn’t remember when the last time she slept so comfortably in Leona’s room. She had been actively avoiding it. And frankly, she didn’t remember sleeping there for more than just a few hours. But yesterday was an exception. She arrived at Savanaclaw later than usual. Evening meals have been cleared, after dinner runs are done and the lounge is empty. No one in sight. Her feet dragged her to Leona’s room, the only oasis she knew she could run to. She opened the door ever so softly, still managing a soft creak, and as she peaked inside, Leona’s sleeping figure assured her that everything was normal. 

She fell onto the futon, not even noticing that Grim was gone. Leona’s soft snores made her smile, and she let herself rest and fall asleep. 

  
  
  


At least, that’s what she last remembered. 

  
  


Her last day in Savanaclaw, Asami awoke to strong arms around her waist. And the warmth of long luscious strands all over her face. A soft kind of purring buried onto the back of her head, soft breaths tickled her hair and ears. “A cat?” 

She didn’t remember Grim being in the room, nor him being this big—

  
  


She felt her cheeks turn hot when she realised what was happening. Her fingers slowly and gingerly brushed over his hand—a tight grip on her waist, drawing her to his crouched figure. Asami tried to face him, but his grip was much tighter than she could manage. 

  
  


“ _ Leona-senpai… _ ” her soft voice called out to him, she was careful not to wake him so suddenly. She knew his waking mood was not the best, and she didn’t feel like getting devoured after working so hard to be under his mercy these past two weeks. 

  
  


He let out a soft groan. A rather gentle groan, and pulled her  _ even _ closer. “Early…” he mumbled, lightly chewing bits of her hair that gave Asami’s back a quick shiver. 

  
  


“We… We have to get ready….” Her hands tugged his carefully laced fingers around her waist. Her face felt hotter but the minute she felt him breathing into her made her legs squirm a bit. 

  
  


Leona cleared his throat, and tight hands around Asami suddenly broke free, his body pulling himself off of her yet again.  _ What a pain. What a chore. _ He thought. He wanted to stay asleep. Why was being around her so comfortable? 

  
  
  


Asami looked at the dorm leader, who seemed like he was inebriated. Hand on his forehead and unmoving. Her hand was hesitant to the idea of touching him. When was she okay with actively reaching out to him? Asami couldn’t remember. 

  
  
  


“I’m sorry I woke you… Dorm leader…” Her eyes worried and focused on him. Worried he might have not slept all right. Worried she woke him up when she arrived and opened the door. Worried he might be angry at her. Searching, her eyes searching for an indication that he was okay and he wasn’t angry. 

  
  


Leona’s eyes found hers. Sleep still drowned his focus. He reached out to her and held her close to him. Head resting on her small shoulders “Five…. Minutes.” He mumbled softly, like a child refusing to get ready for school.  _ It was sweet _ , she thought. She did not move, she let herself enjoy this version of him. Like a dream she refused to wake up from.

Leona languidly pushed her off of him and slowly stood up, and still ended up sitting on his bed. Hands covered his eyes — almost as if he was trying to hide himself. Asami stood up and smoothed her pajamas before approaching him. 

  
  


“Are you okay?” Asami ducked lower to meet his eyes, worried he might not be feeling well. 

  
  


“I’m fine” Leona faced her, eyes now focused and awake. 

Her eyes fixated on him, seemingly searching for a sign. What exactly would that sign be? He didn’t know. But only now, only then, did he notice how the centre of her eyes were dark red. Something dark in the middle of the bright carnelian swirls of her eyes. Her face in the morning was soothing, in a way. Somehow it was alright, and it felt right to be there. Leona didn’t realise it but his hand was already reaching out to touch her. Warm palms rested on her neck. He felt himself gulp, as he took in the sight of her. Waking up not cramming to get ready to be anywhere or to do anything. But waking up, to see  _ her _ . 

  
  


_ How beautiful.  _ He thought to himself but he was careful not to say it out loud. 

  
  


Asami was still. It was as if she understood the need to be still whilst his hand rested on her neck. Her hair was a bit messy but it didn’t bother him, really.  _ Did she always wear pajamas? _

  
  


He doesn’t really know. 

_ Did she always wear that light pink colour? It suits her.  _ He thought. 

  
  


Asami was still, and yet she seemed to look brighter and brighter the more he looked at her. Like the rising sun in the savanna. The lone golden sphere pushing away the darkness of everything. His darkness, perhaps? 

  
  


“Did you sleep well?'' Finally she broke the silence. Voice still soft and husked from slumber. Her lips moved so beautifully, he thought. How he wanted it. Since when he thought he wanted them, he wasn’t certain. But his eyes trailed from her eyes, down to her small nose, and then to her lips. Slightly parted lips, flushed cheeks, like they always are around him. 

Did he make her so nervous her face is always this flushed? He wasn’t certain. He thought he knew a lot of things. Leona Kingscholar thought he got the lion’s share of intellect. But now he realises that he has a list of things he did not know. And she was on the top of that list. 

  
  


He paused for a moment, and looked to what appears to be the direction of her chest. Leona looked away and cleared his throat. 

  
  


“You should change…” and he coughed again, hastily standing and heading for his dresser to throw her a fresh towel. “I mean get ready…” lazily pointing at the bathroom door as he walked out of the room. Asami looked down at herself and realised that her pajama top’s spaghetti straps were already half off her, revealing the top part of her chest. Asami ducked to cover herself but Leona was already out of sight. 

  
  
  


Yet again, she felt very small around him. And in that corner of his room, her face and ears displayed a brighter deeper tint of red. 

  
  


It was their last day in Leona’s room. And Asami felt a heavy kind of melancholy wrap around her as she finished getting ready. She looked around; his pine green sheets were still new from yesterday. His dresser — messy as always — looked the same no matter how many times she cleaned up. Shirts half-pulled and other bits of clothing scattered around it. Red and blue beads scattered on the floor. How his choker and bracelets stayed in place, she will forever wonder. 

Not that she minded, really. She enjoyed the last few days of it. She sat quietly atop his bed. Reminiscing that time when she felt the closest to him. She slept on his bed and never did she feel any sort of malice come out of it. Leona too, when did she allow herself to be okay with him being around? When did it start? How is it that now she could look into his eyes and feel no fear when she had been actively avoiding him during all of her time staying in Savanaclaw?

  
  


Asami folded her futon and gathered her things, tightly zipping her duffel bag close. She took a deep breath, hoping the scent of the room would imprint onto her brain. Who knows when she could step into this room ever again? She walked out and headed for the hall of mirrors. 

  
  


That day, Leona Kingscholar didn’t wait for her outside his door. 

  
  
  


*****

  
  
  


Leona Kingscholar could feel that he was slowly falling off the world of reason. Ruggie and him took their usual spot at the rooftop during lunch. There was no special box for him or Ruggie. And, when he returned to get ready, the prefect, along with their things were gone. He expected as much. 

  
  


_She must have been glad to get out of there._ He thought to himself quietly as he hummed. Leg propped on top of his knee, hands behind his head. Ruggie was quietly eating his lunch, quietly watching the dark-haired prince as he hummed to himself with eyes up to the sky. 

  
  


“ _Kantokusei-chan_ said she’ll come by again to clean, maybe after school.” Ruggie waited for a response. His tone was flat, much like his daily reports. Leona’s tail didn’t swish around in interest. His head unmoving and his store-bought lunch untouched. Ruggie thought of things to goad Leona. 

  
  


“I’m sure she’ll drop by to give you a thank you present or something—” Ruggie chuckled, a hint of teasing formed his sentence. 

  
  
  


“Whatever.” he drawled. Leona did not wait for her. Instead, he let her take her time and got ready somewhere else. He didn’t feel like staying in the same room after the sight of her, in  _ that _ . 

  
  


He didn’t want anything from her. Leona didn’t want to think the prefect owed him anything. Quite frankly, he didn’t want to think about her at all. The amount of wanting and owning he had for her was only on a bare simmer. And he was well aware that, sooner or later— if he allowed it — he’ll want enough to carve his way into her life if he let it bubble away. He had the chance to kill the fire. And the prefect moving out of his room meant he would see her less. And he will have no chance to interact with her. 

For a second, it gave Leona a sense of relief. A kind of normality, after two weeks of abnormality. Leona focused on the feeling of relief. The relief of knowing the prefect wouldn’t have to put so much effort into getting to his good sides. The relief that she won’t have anything to do with him after the handover. Relief that she can sleep peacefully every night, without him. 

_ Without him.  _

  
  


Leona tried to focus on the feelings of relief. 

Because the bitterness left on his mouth and the pang on his chest felt stronger. He didn’t think even her sleeping face could save him from that bitterness. 

“Leona-saaan! Why won’t you say anything? Are you really going to just leave things like this?” 

Ruggie once again tried. He stood up and sat in front of Leona. Eyebrows raised in confusion as he stared at the prince. Leona did not move, his eyes were closed. More like a sloth and less like a lion. 

  
  


“Leonaaaa-saaaaaan!” Ruggie grabbed the untouched sandwich bag and cheered. Leona not minding. A deep and heavy sigh escaping him. “Stop nagging.” 

  
  


“If you leave things lying around, people will take them.” Ruggie mumbled as he munched. Leona’s eyes were closed, but his one eyebrow rose in irritation. His ears twitched as he listened to Ruggie. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! I am having a lot of fun writing!   
> I hope you're also enjoying it!   
> When I played the Octavinelle Episode, the Mostro Lounge really reminded me of TWG's Tea Salon.   
> I loved that Jade Leech is so much into tea. Asami and my other OCs actually enjoy tea ceremonies and tea blending. So I had to add this here. Also, Chocolate Mint Truffle is a real flavour from TWG (.❛ ᴗ ❛.)/ I wanted to add it because I miss it and it's my favourite flavour lol 
> 
> I'll be adding Angst warnings in the coming chapters. And SMUT will be on its way so >.<  
> Again, thank you so much for reading! I draw a lot of Leona up on twitter (at)beni_onibeni  
> See you there!


	5. WITHRAWAL

She got all her personal belongings as she left in the morning, and after the successful handover, Asami made one last trip back to Savanaclaw to do one final sweep. Luckily, Jack was on his way back to the dorms as well, so they went together. 

  
  
  
  


“Is it really that bad when you try passing by yourself?” Jack wasn’t able to notice that, and quite frankly, he didn’t know much about humans and non-magic folk. But if the prefect felt afraid to pass through the mirrors alone, he was happy to be of help. 

  
  
  
  


“It’s like walking on a single plank of wood above water. So, not a lot of walking just a lot of falling….” Frequent heavy sighs and dark circles made him worry. And, in the softest manner, he would notice her click her tongue as if she herself wasn’t aware she did it. Asami claimed to enjoy working at the Mostro Lounge, but Jack noticed this pattern. When the prefect felt stressed out, she had this weird tendency to overwork and push herself harder. Distraction, maybe? But Jack worried for her. 

They walked side by side toward the mirrors, and just before facing Savanaclaw’s mirror, Jack looked at Asami. She was hesitant and clung softly onto the hem of his blazer. 

  
  


“You can hold on to me, if you want.” Jack murmured, a slight blush on his face. He tried to look away before offering his arm to her. He was warm, and in his own brusque way, somewhat comforting. Asami appreciated Jack's warmth. Whether it was his indirect way of asking how she was, and the shy way he’d always look out for her, those little things made her smile. 

  
  


“Thank you, Jack.” 

  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


Leona was not pleased. But he couldn’t tell exactly what pissed him off or why he was so irritated. His head felt hot, and he felt this urge to snap a zebra’s neck. It was gnawing at him. He was scared, however, to pinpoint and discover the  _ real _ reason why he felt this way. 

  
  


The day felt slow. Too slow. All he wanted was to go back to his room and shut everything and everyone off. Leona knew it was the day of the handover. And that morning, that morning with her, felt like the only thing he wanted to replay in his head. He wanted to consume that moment, again and again and again. He closed his eyes as he leaned on the cool wall of the Savanaclaw lounge, hoping the sound of the waterfall can calm his mood. 

  
  
  


His throat felt dry, like rough concrete sitting under the sun. He was just about to leave and go back to his room when he caught a familiar scent walking by the hallway. 

  
  


He knew instantly — the prefect is around. Walking with Jack. 

  
  
  


Leona did not see her for the whole day, but there, right there, as she walked with a smile on her face, smiling at Jack — something unsettling and dark creeped up from the pits of his stomach. His feet dragged him towards her. 

_ Why _ ? 

He wasn’t really sure why. 

But the tar that bubbled up from inside him felt like fuel towards where she was. And Leona was slowly, slowly realising that, when it came to  _ her _ , reason was out the window. 

  
  
  


“Nothing better to do,  _ Jack Howl? _ Following the herbivore woman around like an  _ actual _ dog?” He snorted, and that remark left a bitter taste on his mouth. He thought, he very much wanted her to be walking with him instead. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ Is that what he wanted? _

  
  


_ Is that what his mouth wanted? _

  
  
  
  
  
  


That stolen kiss, once again?  _ Her mouth. _ His eyes focused on her mouth. 

Her smile disappeared. 

  
  
  
  


And now she was looking at him. Cheeks slowly turning pink, and then pinker, and then red. Like soft peaches. Leona wanted a bite.  _ No _ . He wanted all of her. 

  
  
  
  


_ Is that what he wanted? _

  
  


_ Is that what his mouth wanted? _

  
  
  
  
  


Her mouth moves, and Jack stops walking. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Dorm Leader, good evening.” She held her supply box tighter with her meek smile. Cheeks still flushed red. Leona looked at Jack, eyes sharp as a dagger. Fangs almost ready to snap at something, anything. Jack gulped and instinctively stood straight. “Leona-san… the prefect wanted to….” 

  
  
  


Leona interrupted him. “I know.” like a lion, snapping cartilage and ripping flesh off its prize. Leona paused once again, taking slow and deliberate breaths as he spoke his words. He hoped his teeth tried to stop snarling at Jack. 

  
  
  


_ Focus, Leona _ \- he thought to himself.

  
  
  
  


_ Her mouth.  _

  
  
  


She looked like she was trembling. Could she sense his anger?

He was sure Jack could. 

  
  
  


“Doesn’t mean…  _ You _ have to be with her,  _ right _ ?” Leona turned to Jack again. An even heavier stare. The dark tar from his heart slowly tainting the taller man’s white fur. Somewhere between the weight of bloodlust and hunger emanated from him and Jack could feel his tail falling slowly between his legs. 

  
  
  


“My apologies, Leona-san.” Jack gave the dark-haired prince a low bow, and gave Asami a gentle pat before taking his leave. He looked back at her after walking a few steps, but she was already walking towards Leona’s room. The dark shadows of the lone hallway seemed like they were slowly devouring her. 

  
  
  


Leona relaxed as the prefect entered his room. He could sense she was nervous. But she did what she came to do and tidied the room up. He watched her as he sat on his bed. She didn’t seem to mind. His stares became less heavy as he watched her move around his space. Secretly thanking whatever force that brought her there; she was around him once again, 

and that gave Leona a sense of relief. Something close to peace. Something warm and familiar. 

  
  
  
  


She was quiet, and she would sometimes stop and look his way. Curious carnelian eyes that looked like questions wanting to be answered. But really, she didn’t say anything, and neither did he. 

  
  
  
  
  


Asami carefully picked up the futon they used and moved it outside Leona’s room. Leona didn’t really help her carry the floppy thing, but he watched her struggle a bit with it. Something about her hands fiddling with insignificant things; he felt himself too interested in those small movements. And how her facial expression would change when the futon almost unfolded as she walked out the door. He wanted to laugh, really, he did. He also wanted to help her, a little. He wanted to observe, more than anything. 

  
  
  


His room still smelled like her, and her raccoon of course. But he didn’t mind. Leona threw his head back and he let himself relax once more. Why was being around her so warm? And inviting? And relaxing? Leona’s closed eyes revisited the image of her that morning. 

Her messy morning hair — he didn’t mind it. The way her spaghetti strap fell from her shoulders. 

  
  
  


Leona felt a lump on his throat as the image flashed in his head. But his daydream was interrupted by her voice. Her actual voice. 

  
  
  


“Dorm Leader…” she entered the room again. Standing by the door, she held her box of stuff and asked him if he needed anything else. Leona slowly opened his eyes. A low and silent groan escaping his lips. 

  
  
  
  


“I don’t need anything….” Leona ran a hand through his hair, trying his best to hide whatever expression he had on his face. She looked like she was leaving. He didn’t like that sight. But her tensed expression softened as she spoke again. 

  
  
  


“Thank you, Dorm Leader…” Leona could see how her shoulders relax with every word she handed out. “I wanted to ask—” she trailed off, looking away. He disliked it whenever she would blush. She would always try to cover her face or lower her head. Leona liked seeing her looking at him. But at the same time, he loved the idea of making her flustered. That blush, is because of him.  _ Surely _ — he thought to himself. Or she was just easily flustered. But he liked the idea of it. And he hated it all the same. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“If you need something— just hurry up and ask.” Leona sighed. Asami raised her head once again; cheeks a deep colour of pink, and eyes, curious carnelian eyes that seem to shine like the sun, stared back at him. Seemingly pulling courage from the corners of his dimly-lit room. 

  
  
  


“Will you let me, cook for you…” her words stopped. Lips parted without a sound. Asami gulped. Seemingly hoping the last bits of courage that held her composure together won't fail her now. 

  
  


“I want to thank  _ you _ . For  _ your _ help. And if it’s okay with  _ you… _ ” her shoulders lifted every time she lowered her head. And Leona liked the way her fringe fell slightly to the side of her face. Slightly lining her blush, and exposing more of her forehead. 

  
  
  


He did not understand why she wanted to do this. The school cafeteria exists for a reason. But he, ultimately, did not mind it. He wasn’t opposed to the idea of it. His eyes stayed on her as she waited for his response. She looks at him, and then looks away. Unable to hold the heavy stare of his emerald eyes, focused on her. 

  
  
  


Leona then sighed and rubbed his neck as he tilted his head. Why was being around her like this? It was warm and fuzzy. He disliked it, but more than anything, he didn’t want to admit that he secretly enjoyed it. 

  
  
  


“Do what you want.” the best answer he could think of. At that moment. As he yawned and sighed, his eyes peeked through to see the expression she had. She smiled, the happiest smile he’d seen since she stayed in Savanaclaw. She smiled, like that, after his half-assed response. Leona felt unworthy, in a way, guilty. But he was glad, at the very least he was glad, he was able to make her smile. 

  
  
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  
  


“Winter Holiday?” 

  
  


The handover went smoothly, and Asami found herself back in the Ramshackle dorm. The hallways were messier than usual, but she didn’t mind. Grim bounced happily, humming ‘tuna can’ as he tidied up the halls on the way to their room. It was a lot colder in Ramshackle compared to Savanaclaw, but Asami felt the coziness there.

  
  
  


Suddenly, an image of Leona’s sleeping figure covered in pillows flashed in her mind. 

  
  
  


She tried to avoid him. She  _ tried _ . But the thought of something warm and familiar kept bringing her mind back to that image.  _ Him _ . 

  
  
  


Asami shook her head and tried her best to distract herself. Maybe there was something there, maybe. But maybe, it can also be, just her imagination. 

  
  
  


The Savanaclaw dorm leader caught her eye, even before the deal with Azul. Even before his  _ Overblot _ incident. When she first encountered him by the Botanical Garden, accidentally stepping on his tail, Asami found herself wanting to see more of him, wanting to know more about him. She never had the chance to interact with Leona after that incident, but being Crowley’s errand girl, sort of, forced her into awkward and sometimes, difficult situations that involved him too. 

  
  
  
  


She tried to stay away, though. She tried to mind her own business. Being a magicless first year didn’t give her any confidence to seek out Leona Kingscholar, let alone try to get close to him. She however, felt herself drawn to him. Eyes always seeking him out. Staying in Savanaclaw meant she had to stay further away. She feared he might notice. He might notice how she stares at him, completely captivated. She avoided him. She thought he was a scary guy, really. 

  
  
  
  


She feared him, but she always found herself watching him from afar. Always thinking about him. What  _ he _ would like? How can she be a part of it?

  
  
  


The faint scent of leather. A trace of lemongrass, maybe pine? Somewhere in between.

His long dark hair. The slouch of his shoulders. The subtle way he drags his feet. 

The glimmer in his eyes. Like the brightest summer green. 

  
  
  


Deep-set eyes, that seemed to see through everything. Maybe, just maybe, see through her. 

  
  
  


She actively avoided him but secretly wanted to get close. And she couldn’t find the right way to do so, so Asami drowned herself in work. Be it school work, chores or part time jobs. 

She was afraid. Afraid that being close to him might seem like a warrant to like him more. 

  
  
  


_ Wait _ . 

  
  


_ She wants him?  _

  
  
  


Asami could feel it in her skin. How her fingers tingled when he was near. How her fingertips throbbed when she didn't see him for a whole day. She tried to ignore it. She tried to brush the feeling away. She tried to distract herself, doing everything, anything, something — just to keep herself from wanting him more.  _ Wanting _ . This was something she didn’t let herself feel. To want something. To want  _ someone _ . Returning to their own dorm, gave her a sense of relief. Relief to be home. Relief to be away from him. Hoping, just hoping, she would have the will to stop the feelings forming in her throat. The feelings that make her want to touch him. 

Feelings that make her want to be constantly around him. 

  
  
  


She knew there was, in no way, Leona Kingscholar would waste his time with someone like her. That’s what Asami thought, at the very least. 

  
  
  
  


_ Unfortunately, feelings you try to bury, always find its way screaming into the surface.  _

  
  
  
  


“During winter holiday, everyone goes back home for two and a half weeks.” Deuce explained during lunch time. 

  
  
  


“We’ll have roast turkey and cake and no school!” Ace cheered, excitement written all over his face. 

  
  
  


“Since exams are now over, we have some time to take it easy.” Deuce added with a smile. 

But his smile quickly turned to a frown when he realised one vital thing. 

  
  
  
  


“I guess I’ll be staying here.” A weak smile and a soft chuckle escaped Asami’s lips. She gulped at the thought of being alone in Night Raven, even if it’s just for a couple of weeks. 

Deuce could see it in her face. He promised to bring back souvenirs. Asami loved the idea of it. But she tried her best not to think about it too much, and instead, focus on the free days ahead. 

  
  
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  


The days felt long and brutal. Leona dragged his feet every morning, hoping he’ll find some reason, any reason to attend class and not skip. He tried focusing on magift training, making sure every day’s practice was just as intense, if not more. He didn’t see her. She wasn’t anywhere near his field of vision. She wasn’t in any of his classes. She wasn’t in the Magift club. She hasn’t wandered into the botanical gardens. And, as Leona listed more and more things where Asami was not a part of, he clicked his tongue harder and growled louder.

  
  
  


_ “Isn’t Kingscholar…. More frightening than usual?”  _

  
  
  


_ “I heard he even snarled at Vargas and got detention….”  _

  
  
  


_ “Isn’t Kingscholar getting worse and worse?”  _

  
  
  


Third year students were usually already wary of Leona Kingscholar. Savanaclaw students fear and respect him. But the murmurs were bothering Ruggie. He noticed it, too. Leona could barely keep his room clean by himself, Ruggie did everything in the dorms. He didn’t mind. 

But the constant growling, throwing things, picking fights? Something is up, and Ruggie needed a quick solution to Leona’s constant bad mood. 

  
  
  
  


“Leona-san…” Ruggie opened the door of Leona’s room slowly. The room was dark, his veranda door including all the windows were all closed. Leona’s growling could be heard even though his face was buried in a pillow. He cautiously asked if it was already  _ that _ season and if he needed to request for permission to return home. 

  
  
  


“ _ What the fuck _ , Ruggie?” Leona shifted and pushed himself by his elbows to give Ruggie a glare. Eyes of green shimmering in the dark room, ready to attack. 

  
  
  


“What the fuck?” Leona drawled again, his voice now lower and heavier. 

  
  
  
  


“Uwaa… there it is…” Ruggie closed the door behind him, but continued talking. 

“Don’t give me that crap, Leona-san. I just want to help. Pfft, unbelievable…” Ruggie leaned on the door once again. 

  
  
  


“I could call the prefect if you want, shi shi shi shi…” Ruggie chuckled behind the door, but his remarks were met by two loud thumps. Ruggie sighed and shook his shoulders in defeat. 

  
  


He was used to frequent mood swings, but it never got  _ this _ bad. Leona stayed out of sticky situations, usually. But it felt that he’d been seeking it more and more lately. Eating lunch, finishing tasks and dragging him to class is now even more difficult. Like a child, sulking because you failed to give him the present he’d been expecting. 

  
  
  


“It wouldn’t hurt you to be more honest... _ really _ .” he murmured out of concern as he exited the hallways that led to Leona’s room. 

  
  
  
  


********

  
  
  


“Isn’t  _ kantokusei-cha _ n working today?” 

  
  


“I’m afraid Asami-san isn’t feeling well today. So we let her rest.”

  
  


Ruggie sat by the bar of the Mostro Lounge, watching Jade’s skillful hands assemble a mighty strawberry and donut parfait. He thought setting up another curry night could help lighten their beloved dorm leader’s spirits without thoroughly embarrassing him in front of everyone. He thought of asking the Leech brothers about giving her an evening off, perhaps two, to make it a little easier for her to join. 

  
  


But Ruggie was surprised to hear that Asami herself wasn’t in high spirits ever since the handover. 

  
  
  


“I think this is her in a bad mood, really. I could smell the irritation from her. And she’d click her tongue. She never did that before.” Jack added, taking a huge bite off his burger set. 

  
  
  
  


“How long has she been ‘ _ out of it’  _ ?” Ruggie 

  
  
  


“I’d say it’s been a few days. Definitely when they returned to their dorm.” Jade sharp eyes looking at Ruggie “I think she’s experiencing Savanclaw withdrawal…” 

  
  


“She’s not the only one….” Ruggie sipped from his cream soda glass “A certain someone’s been moody all week….”


	6. SCENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a moment, they’d forgotten why they were there. Why there was an ice pack involved and why he wasn’t napping. Leona Kingscholar couldn’t take her honesty and was forced to look away. Hoping his mane would hide some of the hesitation and confusion in his face. She looked very satisfied with her statement, albeit the red of her face. 

Leona didn’t have the mental capacity or patience to attend afternoon flying lessons. Quite frankly, he didn’t really feel like participating in anything. His feet dragged him over towards the library after lunch that day. It’s been a while since he did. It used to be his favourite napping place. It’s dim, it’s quiet and not many people visit the dusty library. 

  
  


Leona entered and sighed in relief to see the front desk empty. He could just walk in and sleep by the shelves. The rich violet carpets complemented the warm hues of maple shelves. The smell of old and paper lingered. Streaks of sunlight passing through small windows on high ceilings, bits of stained glass carefully illuminated the dusty particles that flew around the air. They looked magical, in a way. Like stardust. Flying books here and there, and not a single person in sight. Leona walked around, looking at the section numbers whilst thinking of the least frequently visited aisle when he heard a voice. 

  
  


He clicked his tongue in frustration. Some nerd was occupying his aisle. He was just about to leave but when he took a peek to see if he could scare them off, he was surprised to see  _ her _ . 

The prefect towered over him through a ladder. She looked like she was reaching for something - something old and dusty and high, very high up the shelves. 

  
  


“Oi--”

Leona called out to her to warn her of flying books. 

  
  
  


_ Of course.  _

  
  
  


She smiled, “I got it! This is the one!” barely noticing him. 

  
  


Asami managed to reach the book that was just about to fly off from her fingertips and in one instant motion, just as she reached a little bit further, the ladder tipped to the side slamming her face towards Leona who was looking up to her. 

  
  
  


“Fuck--” Leona groaned as he felt the impact of her fall on his forehead. Thank the great seven, he caught her. Asami tried to stand, pushing herself languidly from his chest, unknowingly pressing her knee down his tail. 

“FUCK!!! My taaaill!!!!” 

  
  


Asami squealed and moved away from him, whispering ‘I’m sorry’ five times before looking up to him. 

  
  


“I’m so sorry, Leona-san” her nose was bleeding and Leona could hear himself click his tongue again.  _ This girl is hopeless.  _

  
  


He pulled her closer and wiped the blood dripping down her nose with his white sleeve. 

  
  
  


“What the fuck were you doing?” Leona rubbed his forehead, and slowly stood up. 

  
  


“I’m sorry— I was reaching for…” Asami looked around and exclaimed in satisfaction when she found her precious title just next to her leg. Leona couldn’t help but sigh, his head still throbbing. 

  
  


_ This girl is hopeless.  _ He thought to himself as he dusted his pants off. 

  
  


“Can you stand?” Leona offered his hand and Asam’s eyes finally settled on him; cheeks slowly turning a soft pink hue. It had been days since she last saw him. 

  
  
  


_ What was he doing here?  _

  
  


_ Why is he here during this time?  _

  
  


_ He never visited the library before.  _

  
  
  
  


She knows, because she’s here every single day. 

  
  
  


She couldn’t answer. She could feel a sharp pain on her ankle. And she didn't want to inconvenience him right after she fell and slammed herself onto Leona Kingscholar himself. 

  
  


“I’m okay.” she lowers her head, not moving. Her head dipping lower, shoulders seemingly trying to hide herself once more. Leona looked around, there was no one. Then, his eyes trailed to her. He felt his eye roll, but as he ran his gloved hand through his hair with a deep and heavy sigh, he reached out to her and picked her up in his arms. 

  
  
  


Asami found herself holding onto his neck trying her best not to weigh Leona down. Head low, her fringe hiding most of her face and cheeks hotter than ever. She didn’t say anything, he clicked his tongue again, this time, Asami couldn’t really sense real irritation from him. 

She whispered an apology again as she held onto him tighter. 

  
  
  


“Is your tail okay?” she asked, her head ducked low in hopes to hide her already embarrassed and red face. 

  
  
  


“It’s fine. And don’t ask me that question again.” He walked slow- heavy and deliberate strides out of the library and into the hallways of Night Raven. The odd pair earning confused looks and murmurs as they walked towards the infirmary. 

  
  


She wasn’t that heavy, Leona thought to himself. Her shoulders felt like they were trembling, and she hid herself on the side of his neck. Leona didn’t mind but he was curious what kind of face she made as he carried her like  _ that _ . Leona set her down atop one of the beds. He couldn't really see how bad the swelling was because she wore tights, but he guessed she probably twisted it pretty bad if she wasn't able to stand on her own. 

  
  


The school nurse was never around but he was quite familiar with the place. He napped there quite often too. Asami was quiet as she watched him move around the space. Her face painted a picture of worry and guilt and that made Leona’s insides squirm. Her blush was unsettling. 

  
  
  


He wasn’t sure if it was because he was around or if it was because she was hurting so much. 

  
  


He opened the mini fridge and got a crystal bottle filled with what looked like lavender-infused water with pink and yellow stones and handed it to her. 

“It’s a calming potion. And it helps with some degree of pain.” Asami took the bottle and thanked him. Leona crouched down and pressed an ice pack on her ankle. His hand gripping her leg softly. 

  
  


It had been days since he saw her, and he was glad to be right there at that exact moment. Leona couldn’t tell how bad the swelling was, but he hoped the ice pack and him being there, provided some comfort to Asami. She was quiet, he kind of realised she wasn’t the chatty kind -- and he liked that about her. Her eyes watched him intently and carefully, like always. The red on her cheeks never fading. For a moment, Leona acknowledged that he was looking at her, as she was. Eyes of summer green seemingly savouring the very sight of her. 

  
  
  


_ It’s been a while _ , he thought to himself. Though he was careful not to say it out loud. 

  
  
  


“I’m sorry…” She finally spoke. Voice slightly husked and small, just like how it was during the morning they spent together. Leona’s eyes stayed on hers, and she looked like she was about to cry. Carnelian pools that looked like they were searching for something - something in him. What it was, he could never discern. Maybe, because he too was searching for something in hers. 

  
  


“Does it hurt? Can you walk back to your dorm?” His voice was gentler now. Affectionate, even. And he didn’t notice it but she did. His usual grumbles and eye rolling paused. And he seemed like a completely different person towards her. And she was confused for a bit, but Asami somehow convinced herself that it was okay to imagine Leona Kingscholar being affectionate towards her. She liked the idea that she was witness to this side of him. An unknown side, maybe even to himself. 

  
  
  


“It hurts but… I think I can manage.” She didn’t want the spell to be broken, but she felt responsible and she needed to snap back to reality. 

  
  
  


“I can just….” Asami’s eyes locked with his and her mouth stopped moving. His hand, firmly on her ankle. His long, dark hair, as messy and wild as she remembers it— the way the setting sun touched the dark strands of his hair softly, and how the shadows of his fringe highlighted the bright green of his eyes— he looked so beautiful to her in that afternoon light.

  
  


“It’s great to see you, dorm leader…” She smiled softly at him. 

  
  


For a moment, they’d forgotten why they were there. Why there was an ice pack involved and why he wasn’t napping. Leona Kingscholar couldn’t take her honesty and was forced to look away. Hoping his mane would hide some of the hesitation and confusion in his face. She looked very satisfied with her statement, albeit the red of her face. 

  
  
  
  


*****

  
  


Asami held on to his shoulders. Trying her best not to weigh him down. How? She tried. She could only imagine. But he was not being himself. It felt like a day out of a picture book. So maybe, just maybe, it was okay for her not to be her self. 

  
  


Leona Kingscholar didn’t think the Ramshackle dorm would be like  _ this _ . It looked old and felt old. It smelled like his grandmother’s closet. It was cold there, and the hallways were small and narrow compared to Savanaclaw. 

Asami’s room was small, at least to him, it felt small. She had a big window by her bed, and her own bathroom across it. She had a small dresser and an easel by her bed. It was decent. Not much. A typical dorm, he’d say. Not that he knew what a typical dorm looked like, but if he would imagine, it would look like  _ this _ . 

  
  


The room, however, smelled like her. And somehow, he felt at home there. Like he never wanted to leave. Leona made it a point not to look at her directly as he carried her like  _ that _ . 

And as he gently settled her on top of the bed, he felt a pang on his chest as he forced himself away from her once more. 

  
  
  


There were tea canisters by a small table by the window. And some books. A milk bottle with some dried baby’s breath. That was the sign that gave it away. He was inside a girl’s room now. 

  
  
  
  


His eyes — sharp and focused — watched her and her shoulders slightly lifted as she looked around her room. 

“It’s weird to have other people here…” the red on her cheek was just as intense as earlier. And soon he realised that he was in her room, alone, with her. 

  
  


“Can’t be helped. Or would you rather sleep in the infirmary?” the room smelled of her. And it felt warm even though it was significantly colder there compared to Savanaclaw. It was a weird feeling, especially to him. His eyes never left hers. His voice sounded more comfortable this time. The irritation seemed to have dissipated. Was it her fault? He would never admit it, but maybe, just maybe, yes. It was because of her. 

  
  


“Does it still hurt?” his voice was gentle as he moved closer to her, unconsciously reaching for her hand.

  
  


“I’ll have to check…” Asami tried to stand up but her strength failed her. Leona helped her up and held her close. For a moment, he stayed there. The scent of her hair— hints of vanilla, the smell of cloth, the smell of old books stayed around her blazer, traces of lavender near her cheek and neck, just like how he remembered — was familiar, and tantalising. 

  
  
  


_ Why do you smell so good?  _

  
  
  


But he had to look away when he realised that she was trying to pull down her stockings. She didn’t look like she was aware of the situation, so he tried to lock the questions he had for her, maybe for another time. 

  
  


He helped her sit back down again, and as she rolled down her stockings, he let himself sit on the carpeted floor so he could check how bad the swelling actually was. 

  
  


The ice didn’t help much, no. 

No wonder she couldn’t stand on her own. 

  
  


Leona’s hand gently traced the small of her ankle, and as Asami drew in a sharp breath, Leona quickly realised that she was sitting on the bed, wearing a skirt, without stockings and he was on the floor, at a vantage point so clearly unintentional but dangerous. Leona Kingscholar cleared his throat and stood abruptly. 

  
  


“You should rest. And Ice” he could barely look at her. It didn't look like she noticed. But it was harder to breathe now, and it felt like his senses were being drowned by her. The way her eyes focused on him, as he stood there, made the longing, wanting and owning more apparent, more urgent. 

  
  
  


“Yes of course. Thank you for your help,  _ Leona-san _ ” the way his name sounded with her voice, he liked that. He loved it. Up until recently, she called him  _ senpai _ or  _ dorm leader _ . He didn’t think his own name would sound so delicate, so sweet. Only when she said it. Only in that moment. 

  
  
  


“I’ll have Ruggie bring you stuff.” He turned to leave, but he walked slowly, he felt her eyes on him. And it made it hard for him to leave. 

  
  
  


_ Why _ ? 

_ Why was being around her like this? _

  
  
  
  


Leona wanted to leave her room. He wanted to go back to Savanaclaw, back to his room, back to his world, back to when he didn’t think about her, back to the time when he didn’t know about her. 

  
  
  


Back to the time when he wasn’t hoping to see her. Back to the time when he wasn’t always thinking about some girl. 

  
  
  


_ Right _ . She’s just some girl. Why was she making him feel like this? It was absurd, he thought. It was hilarious — even comical, how he was hoping to stay in that small room. Just to be around her. Just to be in her presence. This world he knew of — the world that was just  _ her _ . 

  
  


When was the last time he was this close to someone? Someone other than Ruggie? Someone other than family? He brushed the questions off and threw them out the window. Along with reason, and other important things he couldn’t list at that moment because he was too busy breathing her scent in. Enjoying the bits of her as he walked slowly out of her room. 

  
  
  


“Seriously. Take care of yourself.” Leona turned to leave. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing again! I'm taking some break from art and work and I'm going over my many many notes for the upcoming chapters. I try my best to go over the chapters twice or thrice to make sure I don't have some weird typos here and there.
> 
> I used to have a friend do my beta but now they're not available so I'm kind of nervous writing all of this without someone reading them first before I hit 'publish'. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ♡


	7. MAYBE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was adamant about not acting on this want. He was convinced there was no need for it. It was just hormones, or something that can be reasoned out. But in his head, he allowed himself to call out to her, just as he was about to finish. And mention of her name proved to be such a sweet thing, almost like he could taste her already. That’s when Leona considered the possibility, that maybe, just maybe, he wanted her. 
> 
> Maybe.

Leona made it back to the Savanaclaw Dorms just after the last meals were cleared out. The hallways were almost empty, and almost quiet. It felt like the longest trip — Ramshackle wasn’t that far from the main building, and the mirrors made it easy for everyone to travel in no time. But there was something about leaving her, Leona did not like it. 

His room proved to be his last oasis in the campus. Nowadays, it felt like he was always anticipating her to be around, hoping she’ll be in sight. Leona couldn’t recall what he did before he met the prefect, but it didn’t matter. Something between wanting, longing and owning, was bubbling away silently inside him, and he was afraid it was turning into something more, morphing into something inconvenient and troublesome. 

He felt warm when he entered her room. And the sight of her, sitting by her bed, with her bare legs before him stirred something dark and urgent inside him. He liked the idea of not having anything to do with her. He liked the idea that she did not affect him. But he absolutely hated the idea that maybe, just maybe it was all in his head. He did mention he won’t act on it. He did mention he won’t even act on that wanting. But as he resigned into his dark oasis, there was nothing his sense wanted more than to be filled again by the world that was just her. 

Leona closed the door behind him, and rested his head against the door. Breathing deeply, the vestiges of her and her two weeks in there. Leona focused, deep breaths trying to find what was left of her. Hoping he could capture it, take it and lock it away somewhere. Maybe that would be enough for him. Maybe, that would be enough. 

  
  


His eyes peeled open, bright green orbs seemingly shining in the darkness, found the source of her. What was left of her. He thanked the great seven for that source. And as he walked towards it, he felt himself relax on top of his bed. His breathing deeper, slower and he could hear his own voice -- a chorus that sounded familiar to him when he was alone, but now, it sounded more intense and deliberate. He needed more. 

  
  


“Leona-san…” suddenly she was there. Opening his door, like the radiant sun that she was. She reminded him a lot of his older brother. And he loved and hated the fact that she did. Her dainty fingers pushed the door to a close. Her eyes did not leave him. 

“Please let me know if you need anything…” The way she spoke, he wanted to hear more. She speaks in one or two sentences.  Usually after long pauses. And she would always try to hide her face. He hated that. He wanted to see more of her. 

“I don’t need anything….” his usual drawl came out as a reply to her eagerness. 

  
  


_ No, not from you.  _

_ I don’t need anything from you.  _

  
  


_ No.  _

  
  


_ You.  _

  
  


Since when did he admit that he wanted to see more of her? Leona Kingscholar couldn’t remember. But in that moment, he allowed himself to let go. 

Leona grabbed the blazer hanging by the chair next to his bed. And then he relaxed on the bed, eyes never leaving hers as she stood by his door. The darkness of his room washed away as she approached him slowly. Her eyes, carnelian pools, seemingly lighting the way to him. 

  
  


“Are you sure?” She whispered. Every word she spoke sounded like music to his ears. He very much would like to know why and since when, did this insignificant girl, this magicless first year got the better of him. When? Why? And how? It was comical how apparent his need was and he felt it crumpling his insides. 

  
  


He took a deep breath, and he felt his hand undo the button of his slacks. His throat felt dry, and he felt himself gulp at the sight of her. She didn’t put her stockings back on. Must be cold walking around campus like that, he thought to himself. But no, he was busy focusing on her face, and how she was looking at him. Cheeks flushed red, lips pale and slightly parted, he liked that part of her. She looked so clean, and proper, and light, and soft, and he wanted so much to break everything that made her that way. Make her,  _ his _ . 

Is that what he wanted? 

  
  


She was on top of the bed now, knees blushing as she crouched between his legs. Leona Kingscholar’s breathing was now deeper, harsher, and slower. He could feel his growl coming out as she bit her lip. And then, slowly, she licked her lips, eyes seeking for permission. 

“May I touch you?” she moved herself closer to him so she was now between his legs. Her blazer was in his hands, so she was left with her blouse and vest. And that tie -- it desperately needed to be undone. 

  
  
  
  


“Do what you want…” threw his head back, trying his bestest to relax. But she was there, and there was no way he could. But he did, he can be patient when he tries. She was now pulling the zipper of his slacks down, and her hands, he imagined them being innocent hands, were now touching his abdomen. Her hands gliding up towards him as she positioned herself on top of his body. 

“ _ Leona-san… _ ” Asami sat on top of his hips, and Leona could feel his hands settling down her thighs.  _ What a sight _ , he thought to himself. 

  
  
  


Her hands reached towards his face, fingers tracing his fine features with affection and desperation. He breathes in, deep. And then he breathes out. Hands tight on her thighs. She felt so warm under his hand and he could feel the tension building up between his legs. 

  
  
  


His eyes watched her every move. She looked absolutely delighted to be where she was. And he too, was delighted to be where he was. His hands snaked under her skirt as she continued exploration with her fingers. 

  
  
  
  


Fingers now tracing his chin, softly pushing his chocolate-brown locks away. Fingers now sliding down his Adam's apple, gently, very gently, her upper body pressing down on him as she touched more— his jaw, his collarbone, and the small of his neck. She seemed to like it, and he was elated to see the satisfaction all over her face. 

  
  


“May I kiss you?” she asked, almost a whisper. Her face turned a deeper colour of red. And Leona felt himself sigh after taking sharp deep breaths. 

  
  
  


“Do…” he started, but she ultimately finished his sentence. 

  
  
  


“What I want, right?” She giggled a bit. And it was one of the cutest things Leona’s ever seen and heard in a long time. 

  
  
  


Asami leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the small of his neck. Pressing herself deliberately against his body. Leona’s hands now tight on her thighs, unconsciously pulling her closer to him. 

And then, she leaned in to kiss him on the lips. 

  
  


Soft, soft lips against his. Her scent pinning him down his bed like a spell. His breathing was slow, and deep and he would growl from time to time. His hands snaked from her thighs to her waist, pulling her closer to him. Closer. If even closer was possible. Then,  _ closer _ . 

  
  
  


Her lips were small, dry, and hot, and her breath was like the smell of sugar mixing with the air when you’re waiting for cotton candy to be made —he wanted more of it. More of her. Leona’s hands pulled her body closer, his erection startling her a bit as she settled herself on top of his hips after a break from the kiss. 

  
  
  


Leona felt himself gulp at the sight of her. Her cheeks, as red as a beet, but her eyes —as certain as a predator’s. Lips slightly parted and glistening. Leona found it intoxicating to be under her stare,  _ that _ stare, and he was unable to stop himself anymore. 

  
  
  


Asami licked her lips, feeling conscious of its dryness after the kiss. His eyes never left hers. Drinking the sight of her, right there, the best place she could ever be. He didn’t need to undo his belt buckle, her fingers were already gingerly removing it. Shifting her hips a bit, Asami pulled his belt off and pulled his pants down, cheeks ever blushing as a gasp escaped her lips. Leona was pleased with her reaction, and while he’s unaware of it, his own cheeks sported a slight blush as he observed her next move. 

  
  
  


Asami’s fingers wrapped themselves around Leona’s hardness. Her own breath hitching as she felt the pulsating of her core as she took the sight of him in. Her breathing now deeper, and slower, and from time to time she would hold her breath in, and gulp. Leona relished the sight of her anticipation and desire. 

  
  
  


Leona sat up with his elbows and pulled Asami to sit on top of his hips once more. She held onto his neck for support with the sudden jolt, their face now closer than ever, the scent of her mixing in with the taste of her breath and the thirst evident on her lips, and on his. 

Without another word, Leona’s hands settled her down, and he himself adjusted so they’re now facing each other, his legs supporting her body, and his hands skillfully pulling her tights down her legs. Her hands tight around his neck, and her face buried on the side of his neck. A gentle hush escaped Leona’s lips, and a hand soothingly caressing her back as his fingers made their way inside her panties, his hard member pulsating against her bare thigh. 

  
  
  


Her grip tightens as Leona slowly pushed his finger inside her hot and wet cunt, her body becoming more tense as he pushes inside, gliding his way in, taking in the wetness that’s all because of him. His lips formed a cocky grin as his hands held her and settled her firmly on top of his erection, his hands leaving her slit, and finding its grip on her ass as he prepared her. 

  
  
  


“ _ Relax… _ ” more like a gruff order than a suggestion, but Asami did as she was told. She took a deep breath in as she relaxed. Leona’s hands tight on her ass, guiding her down on him. Asami could feel her body burning as she felt his hardness being swallowed by her. Her breathing is more laboured now, as his own. He pulled her body closer as she settled on the feeling of him inside her. Her cheeks felt like she was having a sudden fever in the middle of summer. And her hips were now rocking in sync with his. Her hands clamping tighter around his nape as she savoured the sweetness of Leona Kingscholar’s groans onto her neck. She felt he wanted to bite down, and she loved that feeling. 

  
  
  


His senses felt like being dulled and being sharpened at the same time. A rich and thick consomme of wanting, needing and thirst continued to boil as he submerged himself in this world that is just her. Her breath, the smell of her hair, the smell of pressed cloth mixed with beads of sweat, and shampoo that was familiar —the wetness of her cunt, the smell of sex— her sex—mixed with his own scent. Desire, pine, hints of leather, and the taste of metal all lingering around him as he let his sense drown in her. As he’d imagine.

  
  
  


As he would imagine. Her. 

  
  
  


His hands clenched on the blazer that was draped on his face and neck, his breaths low and consumed in desire, his hand rhythmic to the sound of her moans inside his head. 

  
  
  


“Ah…” Leona let himself moan as he relished in  _ this _ . In her. As he played pretend whilst letting his eyes roll back and lids shut. His moans slowly forming the letters of her name, his ragged breathing slowly reaching out for her, his pumps now faster, harder and he felt his hips buck with every touch, his thighs open a bit, hoping she was there, wishing she was there. 

  
  
  


_ He’s close.  _

  
  
  


He can feel it. And all he can picture is the sight of her, being devoured by him, at least in his fantasies, he knew just how sweet she’d smell and sound. The rhythm of his hand is now becoming more erratic, wilder, faster, needier for her. And just as he was about to come, a soft knock shattered the illusion of her, there, atop his thighs. 

  
  


“Leona-san, laundry day, remember?” Ruggie lazily drawls to him from the outside. 

  
  
  


Damn that Ruggie. Damn laundry day. And damn himself. 

  
  
  


“Fuck…” Leona found his release, but it’s now all over the prefect’s blazer. It was the first thing he could grab as he did. He cursed himself some more and clicked his tongue even harder when Ruggie announced he was coming in to collect the dirty laundry. The sound of rustling and a basket being set aside gave Leona ample time to recite a short incantation, and the blazer in his hand instantly turned to sand. 

  
  
  


Ruggie opened the door, one eyebrow cocked high, suspicion clear on his face as he surveyed Leona’s dark room. His eyes never leaving the prince as he knelt down to pick up pieces of clothing that forever loitered the floor. 

  
  
  


“Are you okay?” Ruggie wanted to check, yet his instincts told him not to approach any further. Suspicion and worry swirling in the air as he waited for an answer. 

  
  
  


“Hurry up and get out…” Leona couldn’t be bothered. His forearm covered his eyes as he let himself relax a bit after the exercise. 

  
  


“If you need something—” Ruggie started, but Leona was quick to dismiss his queries with a growl. “Not now, Ruggie.” His voice turned soft, almost sounding like a plea, alerting Ruggie to go forward with his previous plans even without the dorm leader’s approval. 

  
  


_ He’ll never approve of it but he doesn’t have a choice.  _ Ruggie though to himself as he finished his task and shut the door behind him. 

Leona took slow and deep breaths. The image of her still fresh in his mind. He cursed the wetness on his hand and cursed himself some more. He was adamant about not acting on this want. He was convinced there was no need for it. It was just hormones, or something that can be reasoned out. But in his head, he allowed himself to call out to her, just as he was about to finish. And mention of her name proved to be such a sweet thing, almost like he could taste her already. That’s when Leona considered the possibility, that maybe, just maybe, he wanted her. 

Maybe. 

  
  
  
  
  



	8. AFTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his head lowered like this, he’s noticed things. 
> 
> His sharp rusted and ochred eyes gave him the ability to pick up the details around him faster than the usual predator.   
> His eyes, seemingly all-seeing, made Asami’s cheeks warm and her pulse beat faster.

**Eyes Nose Lips Chapter 8 - After**

  
  


Leona Kingscholar tried to avoid the prefect. After the blazer episode, it made it more difficult for him to think straight, especially when it involved her or anyone in her circle. 

He made sure not to encounter any of the annoying first years, and he desperately didn’t need anyone’s nagging. 

For the first time in a long time, Leona attended classes with a half-assed sort of purpose, without fail— at least he tried— several days in a row. 

And, with Winter Holidays rushing in, he made sure to let his family know he’ll be there for the holidays. 

For the first time in a long time he didn’t dread going back home. 

  
  


Ruggie was suspicious, of course. And even though he knew it could backfire, he proceeded with Curry Night plans even without the Dorm Leader’s approval. 

_ Not yet anyway _ , he thought. 

  
  
  


Asami felt like the more she ran into the Savanaclaw Dorm leader, the more trouble she caused, and the more he disliked her. 

So on the days after their library mishap, she tried her best not to go around the area where third-year students frequented. 

She didn’t want to avoid Leona—in fact, she wanted to see him and thank him for all his help until now. 

But she tried her best to stop herself. If there’s something she was proud of, it was her self-restraint and patience. 

She’d suck the cold air through her teeth, breathe in, and let it go.

  
  


_ I can’t be selfish now _ , she thought. 

  
  


She became increasingly aware that, maybe her attempts to make him lunchboxes again—masked as a way of thanks— could be a way for her to impress him, and eventually win his heart. Asami chuckled at the thought of how silly that would be. And how she should wake up from her daydreams of him.

Daydreams of hoping she can get close. She didn’t like this side of her. 

Bending over for others, but ultimately, knowing that it is for her self satisfaction. 

She didn’t want to think about it, but she knew, deep down, she wanted something in return. 

  
  


What exactly she wanted from Leona Kingscholar, she did not dare say. 

She did not dare think, either. She wanted to believe she didn’t want anything from him. 

She just really wanted him to know that he was special, at least to her. 

And at the very least, she wanted him to feel that, whatever she’s capable of doing to make him feel that way, she was willing to do. 

  
  
  
  


Asami’s schedule left no free time to seek Leona out. 

Maybe it’s better that her schedule is so overloaded until it was time for him to graduate, then she can move on, and then, when they meet somewhere in the distant future, she can just tell him everything and they can both laugh about it.  _ Maybe _ . 

  
  
  


However, things, secrets, and feelings you try to bury, almost always find their way back to the surface. 

Whether Asami liked it or not, she was becoming increasingly aware of her feelings towards the Dorm Leader. 

Now, it was just up to her, her sanity and self-control if she was going to keep it buried. 

  
  
  


On the days when she’s not working in Mostro Lounge, Asami made sure her hands were always occupied. 

Many after-school activities in Night Raven required magic skills and or flying skills. 

Unfortunately, she didn’t have magic in her system to participate in those, let alone try. 

Grim would hang around Ace or Deuce and Jack, and she was happy to find a club that could accommodate her and she enjoyed something other than being holed up in the dark corners of the library. 

  
  
  


Asami was an only child, so being around Trey and Jamil made her feel like she had older brothers. The three of them enjoyed cooking, and once Trey found out that she too had a knack for whipping up exquisite dishes, he formed a mini club for the three of them. Jamil was happy to oblige. He enjoyed cooking and teaching. He enjoyed sharing cooking methods, spices, and flavours native to the Land of Hot Sands. Asami felt like she had a place where she belonged. The mini club was a place where she could be, somewhat, true to herself. Being around her fellow first years felt like she’d been placed to be their caretaker, so being around her upperclassmen felt different and alleviated some of her stress. 

  
  
  


Asami wasn’t one to make sweets and cakes - no. She’s more of a savoury home cook. So she enjoyed being around Trey and Jamil. She was happy to learn every time they spent afternoons cooking a new dish. Ace, Deuce, and Grim were the usual test subject for their new recipes. And when available, Jack and Epel were there to try some too. 

Deuce felt relieved to see the prefect befriend more people around her. 

He enjoyed watching her spend time with Jack and Epel, and he was always happy to let Grim stayover whenever she needed some time alone. 

But Deuce could see it, how she would often look out the window during class. 

How she’d sometimes take a detour to see if the Magift Club was practicing. 

She’d avoid the botanical gardens’ Temperate Zone, but she’ll still walk outside, maybe, secretly hoping she’d run into him. 

She barely spoke of Kingscholar. 

Ace didn’t mind and don't seem to notice, but he did. 

Sometimes, he’d ask Jack what he thought of the situation, and they’ve come to an agreement that yes, the prefect is avoiding Leona. 

But really, it felt like self-inflicted torture when they watch her sigh and frown and anticipate only to be let down. 

  
  
  


“So you noticed it too, huh, Jack?” Deuce asked out of the blue whilst tying the laces of his shoe. 

One knee popped up on the bleachers. Jack sat beside him with a towel on his head. 

A short break after ten laps around the field. Jack’s tail flopped down and propped back up when he heard Deuce’s question. 

It’s not quite visible, but his ears twitched under the towel. His thighs supported his arms as he leaned over. 

  
  
  


“It’s quite obvious, I think,” Jack’s voice was quiet. He kept thinking of ways to answer the next questions that might come without letting Deuce know that maybe, just maybe, he was a little bit too interested in the prefect. He tried his best not to make it seem obvious, really he did. But even though Deuce isn’t the best in academics, he’s good at noticing the little things, especially when it came to his friends. 

  
  
  
  


“You’re quite obvious too, Jack,” Deuce chuckled, securing the last knot and then sitting down next to Jack to cool down. 

Jack was caught off-guard, of course. He didn’t think anyone noticed. 

His mouth opened, readying a protest but stopped and sighed. 

Thankful that the towel on his head hid the blush on his face but he was too embarrassed to notice that his tail gave it all away. 

Deuce chuckled at the sight of Jack’s fluffy tail wagging in delight and anticipation. No name was mentioned, but they both had the same person’s face in mind. 

  
  
  


══════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ══════

  
  


“You’ve been working so hard,” Jade’s voice was always mellow in her ears. She always thought that even if he was reading a receipt, it would be enough to keep her head calm and send her to sleep in no time. She’d look up to him, lips curved up into a gentle smile, happy to hear his praise. Jade’s skillful gloved hands carefully setting some copper canisters and boxes of tea leaves before the two of them. His eyes were focused on the task at hand, long lashes casting shadows that seemed to enhance the mischievous shine of his mismatched ochre and rust eyes. “Azul mentioned you can have the week before Winter Holidays off, too.” his one was low and sturdy, and smooth. The words rolling off his lips sounded like a quiet distant record playing in the background, Asami didn’t intend to but her focus shifted from the canister labels to his lips. He was looking at her now, and their eyes met. He smiled even more as his gaze held hers. He was aware of this, and she didn’t know whether it was appropriate or whether she should look away. She could feel her cheeks warming up. Jade then shifted his gaze back to his hands. Careful with the intention not to embarrass the prefect, but sure to tease just a little bit to coax her attention back to the lounge. She would drift far away, and Jade would not know where her mind would swim off to. But he became better and better at directing her focus back into reality, back into the tea they were blending, back to him. 

Maybe his hypnotic and sensuous way of speaking and moving came hand-in-hand with his unique magic. But he wasn’t one to use that power on her— not now, at least. He was curious, though. Who her special person was. It was painfully obvious. The sighs, and anticipation as she welcomed new patrons, the slump on her shoulders when she seemed to not find who she was looking for. How her eyes hovered around when it was Savanaclaw students that entered the lounge. That alone was his clue, and he could definitely work his way to that sensitive info without trying or even using magic. 

He knew, whoever this person was, she would give it all away, at the sight of them. And his skin itched with trepidation. 

“A week,” she stopped her hands and Jade could’ve sworn they looked like heavy boulders trying to plant themselves onto the floor right there and then. His own hands stopped moving with the sudden weight of this supposedly-pleasant surprise. Surely, she’d been thinking of a day off, or when she could free herself from the shackles that were work, work, and work. Jade could’ve sworn he heard her swallow. And he feared that his plans of giving her some free time might not be the best for their little human. His mind raced to find an alternative, a solution — something. Something to perk her spirits back up. 

She didn’t finish her sentence, instead, she looked up to him and gave him a gentle smile. A hint of force and worry slightly furrowed at her brows, but she tried her best to smile, the best she could and she thanked him. With that small voice, she always used around others. Jade leaned in and placed a light hand on her shoulder. “You are still welcome here, of course,” He stayed there and lingered a bit, catching a glimpse of the tips of her ear now with a slight hue of pink. He was incredibly close, but not closer than how Floyd would usually be around her. 

  
  


Asami didn’t mind Floyd’s hugs and playful embraces. But when it came to Jade, something stern and sure would always trap them together when they are in close proximity. And she would feel it in her skin and she would blush. 

“We don’t go home until the spring until the glaciers have melted down.” his hand brushed from her shoulders to the back of her head, a slight tug towards him. His hands gave comfort to the touch-starved Asami and her shoulders pulled themselves in instinctively. She felt comfortable around the twins enough for moments like these. Somehow, being this close gave Jade the permission he was seeking to touch her, trying his best to be as casual as possible and hiding every bit of curiosity and intention he had under his sleeves. 

Asami looked up at him, searching and yearning but she didn’t allow herself to be spoiled by Jade Leech. She was— at least to some extent — still afraid of him and the meaning behind his polite speech and smiles. Though she’d favour him among the Octvanilelle trio any day, a hint of fear kept her distant. She gave him a meek smile and a nod, and he understood that she was okay with it and she’ll be there. Their little human didn’t say much unless it was something urgent or important or when needed to be polite. Jade quite liked that, but he too was the listening, observing type. So he’d expected the opposite from her, to say the least. He grew to expect more and more things from Asami as they spent more after-school days together. 

And, he would write them all down, neatly into a fresh, pristine piece of paper and he would fold that paper and tuck it away into his breast pocket. 

Like a charm to ward off unwanted guests. Like a prayer to the sea witch— a wish. A secret wish he’d allow himself the pleasure. Just this once, maybe he can have something for himself. Something like a little human companion. Maybe — her.  _ Maybe _ . 

  
  
  
  


══════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ══════

  
  


Jade, however, was close to making an assumption. It might be, the first year— his name, Jack Howl. The white wolf. 

He might be  _ the _ special person, Jade thought. 

He would, sometimes be waiting outside the lounge just as Asami’s shift ends. And they would happily walk towards the mirror together. No physical contact or whatsoever, so Jade assumed it might be somewhat of a one-sided love. Or a crush. He wasn’t certain of anything, but starting from Savanaclaw gave him a good narrow-down. 

  
  
  


Whenever she would finish her shift and just after she changed from her silk suits and fedora, she’d pop her head back into the lounge to give the twins, and everyone working a wave and a bow of thanks. She did that, and Jade found it incredibly cute, though he could never allow himself to utter those words, especially around Floyd or Azul, but he made sure to show them, crystal-clear and evident in everything he did around her and for her. 

  
  


A refreshing new blend for her to enjoy before she started her shift, and a fruit bowl after she was done. She wasn’t one for sweets and Jade quickly figured it out after serving her some scones that one time. She was polite to take them, but it took all the time to get her to finish those three plain scones whilst she downed three cups of their dark roast. Again, he was wrong to judge her— to think she’d be just like a normal girl who favoured sweets. Jade was happily surprised. Mental notes here and there. He did, however, notice her with a small box of macarons just as she was walking out of Trey Clover’s class. They had spoken about their mini club, and Asami was delighted to be a part of something other than the Lounge. Jade liked that she was having fun outside the lounge, but a twinge— just a twinge of jealousy started to bubble from the depths of his stomach at the thought of her spending more time outside their circle. Outside the wall, he so meticulously built— though unconsciously— around her. 

That day, he decided to ask her. He saw the opportunity of her staying for the winter holidays as a way to be closer— closer. Just as she was about to head off, he asked if she’d wait for him to get changed, too. And if she would allow him to walk her to her dorms. 

Asami gave him a fervent smile, and with a mellow voice politely declined. 

“You don’t have to, Jade-san.” her cheeks slightly turning a soft pink colour, before Jade could see its full view, she was able to lower her head to hide them. And he almost let out a curse but cleared his throat as he straightened himself back up again. 

“Please?” Jade was not one to ask twice, nor was he the type to beg for something when he knew exactly how to slither his way into obtaining it. But he had a particularly growing soft spot for her now, and he thought he didn’t want to push it, not having the white wolf wait up for her proved to be a mighty chance to exploit. 

“I wouldn’t want to bother you already,” she was hesitating. Her eyes darted everywhere as she lowered her head again, but this time, Jade followed her, leaning down to meet her face, his own mismatched eyes tenderly asking for her approval. “You’re never a bother, Asami-san.” 

He let his eyes blink slowly as he anticipated her response. She almost looked like she was holding her breath, and her lips slowly parted. Jade’s eyes settled on her thin lips, which looked dry and cold but all the more inviting to him. He was so very used to places like that. Dry and cold. He imagined as he breathed in, the answer he wanted out of her. And he could hear himself swallow hard and dry, waiting for her sweet and quiet voice to say  _ yes _ . 

With his head lowered like this, he’s noticed two things. That she had an unnoticeable beauty mark just at the base of the side of her neck, hidden away if her collar was in place. 

But his sharp rusted and ochred eyes gave him the ability to pick up the details around him faster than the usual predator. 

His eyes, seemingly all-seeing, made Asami’s cheeks warm and her pulse beat faster. And he noticed that, too. 

She had this habit of holding her breath. And then, somehow, maybe when she felt comfortable enough, she would slowly and very quietly exhale. 

It was as if it was a chant of some sorts, a spell to make herself invisible in any uncomfortable situation. But she wasn’t invisible to him— no. 

She was there and he was looking at her. Mismatched eyes devoting themselves to the strands of her dark hair that made her skin look like she was glowing softly like the moonlight. 

On her curious carnelian eyes that made it impossible for her to hide what she was feeling or thinking, eyes that burned with intensity as strong as his curiosity. Lips that seemed, at least to Jade, desperate for a kiss. But he also wore his patience like a badge of honour. And he was one to take his time, with this— whatever  _ this _ was— he dared not to label anything, no. 

Not yet. 

Jade took long, smooth and delicate lines made up of the bits of her in his mind, and he painted himself a picture of her, and likewise kept it hidden in his breast pocket. 

A prayer, a charm, a secret, skillfully curated by white silk gloves—the little bit of pleasure he allowed himself in—and forever sealed within uncannily and mischievous lips. 

He was looking at  _ her _ , and his lips curved into a smile so sure, when she finally nodded with a smile. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_To be continued._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had half of this chapter written last month, and last night, I felt wide wide awake at 3 am with the words practically writing themselves out. So I got up and just started writing. I don't really beta or check or whatever and just write as I go and as I think of the scenes in my head. I really, just write for fun. So if you're reading this far, thank you so so so much! My TWST boys tier would definitely be:
> 
> 1 - Leona  
> 2 - Jade / Jack  
> 3 - Floyd / Ruggie
> 
> So I am trying to incorporate all these relationships in, I don't really know yet how I'm going to tangle these babies together but I have a pretty clear picture of the coming chapters. i just really need to finish all my work for the holidays and I can write. I'm so excited! I really plan to finish this story before February. I hope you look forward to it. Thank you for sticking around, giving comments and kudos. It means so much to me, really!


End file.
